Psyko
by Shiro-San822
Summary: Vielä matkalla Hetalia-lukioon Matthew luuli sen olevan aivan tavallinen koulu. Asetuttuaan sinne hän kuitenkin tajuaa, ettei hänen elämänsä tule enää koskaan olemaan samanlaista. RusCan, USUK, FrUK ja paljon muita.
1. Ensimmäinen osa

**Hepskukkuu kaikki! Tässä on eka stoorini, Psyko. Ennen kuin alat lukemaan itse ficciä, toivoisin, että lukaiset tämän pienen selvennyksen.**  
><strong>Eli ensinnäkin, tarina on yaoita. Jos et pidä siitä tai et tiedä, mitä se on, älä lue. Minulle on sitten turha tulla valittamaan, jos kuitenkin uhmasit varoitustani.<strong>  
><strong>Sitten toinen asia. Päähenkilöt ovat lähinnä MatthewKanada ja Ivan/Venäjä, mutta hahmot vaihtelevat aika-ajoin.**  
><strong>Laitoin ratingiksi M, ihan vain varmuuden vuoksi, koska ficissä on kuitenkin kirosanoja ja (mahdollisesti) myös seksiä. Jos olette sitä mieltä, että ikärajaksi riittää T, vaihdan sen toki.<strong>  
><strong>No mutta. Pitemmittä pörinöittä, nauttikaatten!<strong>

XxxxX

Harmaa puhelin pärähti soimaan puisella yöpöydällä. Matthew pomppasi sängyssään istuma-asentoon ja kääntyi katsomaan kännykkäänsä, jonka kimeä soittoääni oli repiä hänen korvansa riekaleiksi. Hän otti puhelimen, painoi vihreän luurin kuvaa ja asetti kapulan korvalleen.

"Haloo?" kanadalainen mumisi unisena ja pörrötti hiuksiaan.

"_Dude_! Vieläkö sinä olit nukkumassa? Kello on jo yhdeksän!" toisesta päästä kuului.

Soittaja oli Matthew'n Amerikassa asuva kaksoisveli, Alfred. Poikien vanhemmat olivat eronneet, ja Alfred asui nyt poikien isän ja tämän uuden vaimon kanssa New Havenissa, Connecticutissa, kun taas Matthew muutti äitinsä kanssa Montrealiin, missä nainen oli löytänyt uuden miehen itselleen.

XxxxX

Matthew katsoi vastakkaista seinää kummissaan, kuin odottaen Alfredin hyppäävän siitä läpi.

"Mitä? Yleensähän _sinä_ nukut koko päivän. Onko kaikki kunnossa?" kanadalainen kysyi lähes sarkastisesti.

"Paremmin, kuin koskaan!" Alfred huudahti, "Isä pyysi minua hakemaan postin ja arvaa mitä. Siellä oli kirje minulle!"

Matthew katsoi eteensä odottavana.

"Niin?", hän vastasi, "Kirjeissä ei ole mitään ihmeellistä."

"Tässä on! Se on Hetalia-lukiosta!"

Matthew'n silmät laajenivat lautasen kokoisiksi.

"H-hetalia-lukiostako? Sehän on maailman arvostetuin lukio!"

"Samaa minäkin sanoin, kun näin, mistä kirje oli lähetetty", Alfred tokaisi.

Matthew istui hetken hiljaa.

"Al, minä soitan sinulle takaisin", hän sanoi viimein ja päätti puhelun.

_Jos Al on saanut kirjeen lukiosta, kai minäkin olen sellaisen saanut_, Matthew ajatteli samalla, kun nappasi silmälasinsa yöpöydältä ja kipitti alakertaan.

Totta puhuen, Matthew oli melkein jokaisessa kouluaineessa veljeään parempi. Alfred vain oli erityisen lahjakas urheilija, ja Hetalia-lukioon hyväksyttiin vain ne, jotka hallitsivat jonkin lahjakkuutta vaativan asian. Matthew itse oli huippupiirtäjä, mikä ei ollut jäänyt keneltäkään huomaamatta.

XxxxX

Kanadalainen juoksi kotipihansa portille ja vilkaisi postilaatikkoon. Siellä oli oiva pino isoja ja pieniä kirjekuoria, joten ehkä Matthew'lla oli pienen pieni mahdollisuus päästä opiskelemaan huippulukioon. Teini juoksi takaisin sisälle ja suoraan keittiöön. Hän istahti pöydän ääreen ja alkoi selaamaan kirjekuoria yksi kerrallaan.

_Äidille… Äidille… Äidille… Äidille…_

Matthew oli käynyt läpi jo melkein koko pinon, kun hänen silmäänsä osui kellertävän valkea kirjekuori, jonka yläreunassa oli musta, siivekäs kilpi ja iso W-kirjain sen päällä. Logo oli naurettavan helppo tunnistaa.

"JES!" Matthew kiljaisi. Hän oli kuin olikin saanut kirjeen maineikkaasta Hetalia-lukiosta! Hän juoksi yläkertaan soittamaan Alfredille, muttei ehtinyt edes huoneensa ovelle, kun hänen äitinsä laahusti ulos omasta huoneestaan.

"Matt, mitä sinä riehut?" vaaleahiuksinen, noin kolmekymppinen nainen kysyi unisena.

"Katso, _mama_!" poika hihkui ja tökkäsi kirjeen äitinsä käteen. Nainen katsoi Matthew'ta kummissaan, otti paperin kuoresta ja alkoi lukea ääneen.

"'Hyvä herra Williams,

Teidät on kutsuttu aloittamaan opintonne maailmankuulussa Hetalia-lukiossa!

Annamme lahjakkaimmille nuorille ympäri maailman tämän ainutlaatuisen tilaisuuden, ja kouluun hakiessanne teidän lahjanne huomattiin.

Teillä, herra Williams, on siis ainutkertainen mahdollisuus sanoa ei tavanomaisille lukioille ja astua sisään Hetalia-lukion mahtavista porteista.

Koska koulu on kansainvälinen ja sijaitsee Englannin kuvankauniilla maaseudulla, se on sisäoppilaitos, ja kotinne seuraavat neljä vuotta, jos siis päätätte ottaa tilaisuuden vastaan.

Mikäli niin teette, huoltajanne tulee lähettää henkilötietonne meille, voidaksemme merkitä teidät oppilaaksi.

Tulette tarvitsemaan muutamia tavaroita pärjätäksenne Hetalia-lukiossa.

Siksi lähetimme teille myös listan tavaroista, jotka teidän tulee ostaa myöhemmin lukion lähellä sijaitsevasta kylästä.

Kunhan teillä on kaikki tarvittava, tulette pärjäämään hienosti.

Kotimaastanne kotoisin oleva neljännen vuoden opiskelija lähetetään hakemaan teitä ensi viikon tiistaina. Tämä opiskelija toimii oppaananne ja avustajananne siihen asti, kunnes opitte tuntemaan koulun alueet ja säännöt.

Oppaanne kertoo teille kaiken, mitä teidän tulee tietää.

Toivottavasti pääsette hyvin alkuun ja toivottavasti tulette viihtymään Hetalia-lukiossa!

Tapaamisiin,

koulun väki.'"

Matthew'n äiti nosti katseensa poikaansa ja hyökkäsi halaamaan tätä.

"Hienoa, Matthew! Sinut hyväksyttiin sinne! Olen niin ylpeä!"

Ennen kuin Matthew ehti avata suutaan, makuuhuoneesta astui toinenkin hahmo - Matthew'n ja Alfredin isäpuoli.

"Mary, älä huuda niin kovaa, joillain on krapula", mies sanoi raapien takaraivoaan.

Matthew'n äiti, Mary mulkoili häntä hetken, mutta sanoi sitten:

"Se nyt ei ole mikään uutinen, mutta tämä on: Matthew pääsee Hetalia-lukioon!"

Isäpuoli tuhahti. "No, eipä ole enää valittavaa teiniä jaloissa", hän sanoi ja meni alakertaan.

"Jack, älä viitsi", Mary huokaisi ja seurasi miesystäväänsä keittiöön.

Matthew tiesi, ettei Jack jostain syystä pitänyt hänestä, joten hän oli innokas kuulemaan, mitä se rontti hänestä puhui. Hän seurasi aikuisia alas ja jäi kauemmas eteiseen kuuntelemaan keskustelua.

"Tiedän, ettet tule toimeen Matthew'n kanssa, mutta sinun ei tarvitse olla ilkeä hänelle", Mary sanoi, kun alkoi valmistaa kolmikolle aamiaista.

"Mihin sitten purkaisin turhautumiseni? Olen työtön ja kovassa puutteessa. Se poika on oiva syntipukki. Ekstraa tuo myös se, että hän on luultavasti homo."

Matthew kuuli äitinsä paiskaavan pöydälle sen, mitä oli käsissään ikinä pitänytkään.

"Mistä sinä tuollaista keksit?" Mary kysyi hieman kimpaantuneella äänensävyllä.

"Onhan se selvää. Pojalla ei ole koskaan ollut tyttöystävää, eikä hän ole läheskään, kuten muut ikäisensä pojat. Hitto, hän näyttää itsekin tytöltä!"

"Se ei tarkoita, että hän olisi homo, Jack. Olet vain kateellinen hänelle."

"Miksi ihmeessä olisin kateellinen sille pennulle?"

"Matthew'sta et puhu noin! Olet vain kateellinen, koska hän on kaikessa parempi, kuin sinä!" Mary huusi.

"Salli mun nauraa!" Jack vastasi, "Minua ei kiinnosta, miten tyhmä tai fiksu se kakara on. Minua vain nyppii se, miten helposti hän saa kaiken, mitä haluaa. Pikku vilkaisu niillä bambisilmillä ja heti on paikka lukiossa, jonne pääsyyn verrattuna tykinlaukauksesta selviäminen on lastenleikkiä."

"Tuo ei ole totta, ja tiedät sen itsekin. Matthew sai paikan, koska on huomattavan lahjakas piirtäjä. Sitä paitsi, lukiossa on satoja oppilaita. Ei sinne pääsy niin vaikeaa ole", Mary sanoi ja alkoi taas kolistella astioiden kanssa.

"Ei vai? Tiedoksesi, että minäkin yritin aikoinani päästä sinne. Treenasin itseni hyvään kuntoon! Olin paras! Mutta silti siitä hemmetin snobilukiosta lähetettiin kieltävä vastaus. Tiedätkö, miten se otti pattiin?" Jack vastasi, korottaen ääntään.

Mary naurahti. "Lukioon pääsy edellyttää myös älyä, jota sinulta ei löydy piiruakaan! Molemmilla pojillani on melkoiset älynlahjat, ja on selvää, että ainakin toinen pääsisi Englantiin opiskelemaan!"

"Pojat sitä, pojat tätä. Et nykyään muusta puhukaan, kuin siitä, miten täydellisiä lapsia sinulla on!"

"Anteeksi, jos rakastan heitä!" Mary kiljaisi, mitä seurasi syvä hiljaisuus.

Matthew päätteli keskustelun olevan ohi ja suuntasi takaisin huoneeseensa.

Hänhän oli luvannut soittaa Alfredille, eikä Matthew ollut tunnettu lupausten pettäjänä.

XxxxX

Puhelun jälkeen Matthew luki kirjeen vielä kertaalleen läpi. Hän ei vieläkään voinut uskoa, että hänet oli tosiaan hyväksytty Hetalia-lukioon. Hän tutki loputonta listaa ostettavista tavaroista.

"Käytetäänkö siellä koulupukuja?" kanadalainen ihmetteli ääneen, kun huomasi listassa peräti kaksi kertaa kirjoitetun sanan koulupuku. "Sitä en tiennytkään."

Teini ällisteli, kuinka paljon ostettavaa oli, ja kuinka hänen rahansa riittäisivät. Koulupuvutkin olivat yksistään 50 puntaa.

Köyhempi ihminen olisi luultavasti saanut sydänkohtauksen moisista hinnoista.

Matthew laski listan pöydälle, otti lattialla leikkineen lemmikkijääkarhunsa Kumajiroun syliin ja alkoi miettiä, miten saisi äitinsä lainaamaan moisia, naurettavia rahasummia.

XxxxX

**Semmoinen. Mitäs piditte? Tykkäsittekö? Vihasitteko? Kertokaa :)**


	2. Toinen osa, ensimmäinen puoli

**Elikkä tässä on Psykon kakkososa! (leikeltynä, part 2 tulee joko tänään tai huomenna) Anteeksi odottelu, kakkosluku on ollut valmiina jo ties kuinka kauan ja tämän osan sain koneelle jo toissa päivänä, mutten pystynyt laittamaan sitä tänne aiemmin.**

**Tuolla jossain kohtaa, kun Matthew ja hänen oppaansa kirmailevat lentokentällä (:D) on tapahtuma varmasti niinkin surrealistinen kuin vain mahdollista. Gomen'nasai~ (vai miten se menikään :D)**

**Toivottavasti se ei haittaa eikä häiritse teitä paljoa.**

**En ole myöskään koskaan ollut Lontoossa ja taksilla tuli matkustettua viimeksi 6-7-vuotiaana, joten en myöskään tiedä, miten nuo maksuhommat menevät. Jos ne lasketaan jotenkin, minä keksin loppusumman itse x) King's Crossistakin taisi tulla vähän kuvitteellinen… w**

**Ja vielä yksi juttu ennen kuin päästän teidät lukemaan (ilkeä ämmä kun olen :D); nettini on vähän sekaisin, joten älkää ihmetelkö, jos joskus lukujen tilalla saattaa olla edellinen luku tai jotain muuta vastaavaa. Pyrin korjaamaan asian heti.**

**Mutta nauttikaahan silti huolimatta näistä pienistä, minua itseäni häiritsevistä kohdista~**

XxxxX

Viikko vierähti ja tiistaiaamu valkeni.

Matthew tunsi hennon ravistuksen olkapäässään. "Matthew, herätys. Oletko jo pakannut kamppeesi? Se oppaasi tulee tänään."

Teini avasi lilahtavat silmänsä hitaasti ja näki äitinsä hymyilevät kasvot.

"Oletko jo pakannut?" Mary toisti. Matthew nousi silmiään hieroen istuma-asentoon ja nyökkäsi. Mary silitti poikansa päätä ja pyysi tämän aamiaiselle ennen kuin jätti hänet pukeutumaan.

Teini puki farkut ja punaisen hupparinsa ja lähti sitten raahaamaan suurta matkalaukkua alas.

Kumajirou lyllersi laukun luo ja nuuhkaisi sitä pariin kertaan, kuin kysyäkseen, minne Matthew oli lähdössä.

Matthew hymyili karhulle ja sanoi: "Ei, Kumakichi. Sinun on jäätävä kotiin."

Kumajirou kallisti päätään. "Kuka olet?"

"Olen Matthew. Minun pitää nyt mennä."

Teini loi vielä yhden katsauksen lemmikkiinsä, hymyili ja sulki oven perässään.

XxxxX

Matthew istahti pöydän ääreen, ruhtinaallisen aamiaisen eteen. Tarjottimella oli paahtoleipää, muroja, jogurttia, appelsiinimehua, maitoa, hedelmiä ja pannukakkuja vaahterasiirapilla.

Teini katsoi aamiaista suurin silmin ja sitten äitiään. "Mistä moinen aamiainen?" hän kysyi. Mary moiskautti poikansa poskelle suuren, märän suukon.

"Minun pikku poikani lähtee tänään valtameren toiselle puolelle! Ei sinne lähdetä tyhjin vatsoin."

Matthew hihitti ylisuojelevalle naiselle ja vastasi: "Enköhän minä osaa huolehtia tarpeistani."

Mary mutristi huuliaan, mutta antoi pojalleen toisen suukon. "Joudun viettämään lukukaudet sen mörököllin kanssa", hän sanoi, viitaten Jackiin, "ja näen sinua vain loma-aikaan. Totta kai huolehdin sinusta."

Matthew hymyili ja otti suuren haukun pannukakusta, josta valui tahmeaa vaahterasiirappia. Hän sai palasen suuhunsa juuri, kun ovikello soi pari kertaa. Mary harppoi eteiseen ja avasi tummanruskean oven nuorukaiselle, joka tervehti naista kohteliaasti. "Huomenta. Asuuko Matthew Williams täällä?" poika kysyi.

"Kyllä asuu", Mary vastasi, "Minä olen hänen äitinsä."

Teini pääsi "ah"-tyylisen äännähdyksen ja ojensi kätensä. "Michael Wilson. Minun pitäisi olla poikanne opas Hetalia-lukiossa."

Mary tarttui Michaelin käteen ja hymyili.

"Tule sisään. Matthew on pian valmis."

Michael käveli Maryn saattelemana keittiöön, missä Matthew vielä istui ja söi äitinsä loihtimaa jättiaamiaista. Michael tervehti teiniä, joka jollain tavalla sai mumistua tervehdyksen pannukakun täyttämästä suustaan.

"Oletko valmis lähtemään? Täytyy joutua lentokoneeseen. Lento Montrealista Lontooseen kestää noin 8 tuntia, ja perillä joudumme vaihtamaan junaan, joka vie meidät lähelle koulua."

Matthew nyökkäsi ja jätti pannukakkunsa lautaselle.

Hän nousi pöydästä ja kohtasi äitinsä lilat silmät. "Minun tulee sinua niin kova ikävä", Mary sanoi ja kaappasi poikansa murskaavaan syleilyyn. Matthew kietoi kätensä naisen ympäri ja rutisti tätä.

"Niin minullekin sinua. Kun soitat isälle, kerro hänelle, että minun tulee häntäkin ikävä."

Mary nyökytteli rajusti ja yritti taistella silmiinsä kihoavia kyyneliä vastaan. Kun he vihdoin erkanivat toisistaan, Michael laittoi kätensä Matthew'n olalle. "Oletko valmis?"

Matthew nyökkäsi, lahjoitti vielä yhden hymyn äidilleen ja otti matkalaukkunsa eteisestä. Hän vilkaisi Marya vielä kerran, ennen kuin astui ovesta ulos ja aloitti matkansa valtameren toiselle puolen.

XxxxX

Matthew juoksi Michaelin perässä lentokentän läpi, mutta kumma kyllä, ei matkustajaterminaaliin.

"Minne me oikein menemme?" teini kysyi.

"Koululla on erityislupa käyttää eri maiden yksityiskoneita. Näin säästämme aikaa ja rahaa."

_Koulun on oltava naurettavan rikas_, Matthew mietti yrittäessään pysyä Michaelin vauhdissa. Se oli ainoa looginen selitys. Toisaalta Michael sanoi, että yksityiskoneilla rahaa säästyi. Ehkä siis suhteet olivat se vaikuttava tekijä. Ken tietää.

"Tässä ollaan", Michael huikkasi, keskeyttäen Matthew'n ajatuksenjuoksun.

"Hyppää kyytiin."

Matthew teki työtä käskettyä ja työnsi matkalaukkunsa koneeseen ja meni sitten itse perässä. Kone lähti liukumaan kiitorataa pitkin yhä lujempaa ja lujempaa, kunnes se irrotti itsensä maasta.

XxxxX

Useita tunteja myöhemmin kone laskeutui pomppien kiitoradalle.

Matthew, joka oli nukahtanut heti matkan alussa, avasi silmänsä ja katsoi ikkunasta ulos. Maisemat olivat täysin vieraat, joten he olivat varmaan jo Englannissa.

Michael katsoi taakseen ja vilkaisi Matthew'ta. "Oletko jo innoissasi? Olemme perillä."

Matthew antoi oppaalleen pienen nyökkäyksen ja hyppäsi ulos heti, kun uloskäynti avattiin. Teini katseli kummissaan ympärilleen ja ihasteli lentokentän arkkitehtuuria.

"Tulehan, Matthew. Lentokentällä ei ole vielä mitään nähtävää", Michael huikkasi ja otti toisen teinin matkalaukun. Parivaljakko juoksi lentokentän halki pääportilla seisovaan taksiin.

"King's Crossin rautatieasemalle, kiitos."

Ystävällisen näköinen kuski katsoi kahta teiniä taustapeilin kautta, nyökkäsi ja lähti kaasuttamaan kohti juna-asemaa. Matka taittui syvässä hiljaisuudessa Matthew'n katsellessa hassuja, vasemmalla kaistalla ajavia, kulmikkaita autoja, joissa rattikin oli toisella puolella.

Auto ohitti myös luultavasti viisi sellaista kuuluisaa punaista, kaksikerroksista bussia, joista kukin oli täynnä erilaisia ihmisiä; niin paikallisia kuin turistejakin.

Kun taksi saapui King's Crossille, Matthew työnsi päänsä etupenkkien välistä nähdäkseen tyylikkään juna-aseman.

_Vau…!_

"Tässä ollaan, pojat. Se tekisi 30 puntaa", taksin kuljettaja sanoi katsoessaan Michaelia ja Matthew'ta jälleen taustapeilin kautta.

Teinit nousivat autosta samalla, kun kuski otti Matthew'n matkalaukun tavaratilasta ja otti maksun vastaan. Matthew pyörähti pari kertaa täydet 360 astetta, kunnes Michaelin käsi tarttui hänen olkaansa, pysäyttäen hänet. "Sinä se tykkäät katsella ympärillesi, vai?" opas nauroi ja lähti työntämään Matthew'ta kohti juna-aseman pääsisäänkäyntiä.

XxxxX

Matthew oli toki kuullut, että King's Crossin asema olisi suuri paikka, mutta hitto soikoon, sehän näytti suunnattomalta! Sillä oli suuri, kaareva katto, joka toi kaiken mahdollisen auringonvalon sisään ja tuhannet ihmiset poukkoilivat sinne tänne laitureilla ja muualla odotustiloissa.

Seassa pystyi myös näkemään kymmeniä nuoria, joilla oli samanlainen koulupuku, kuin Michaelilla. He olivat varmasti muiden maiden oppilaiden oppaita.

Matthew kääntyi kohti Michaelia, joka oli jo vähällä kadota ihmismassoihin.

"Mistä saamme liput?"

"Älä huoli. Kaikki on jo hoidettu", Michael sanoi ja otti laukustaan kaksi suurta junalippua, "Seuraa vain minua, äläkä murehdi mitään."

Ennen kuin Matthew vastasi mitään, hän kuuli takaansa turhankin tutun äänen. "Matt!"

Kanadalainen kääntyi ympäri ja näki kaksoisveljensä Alfredin juoksevan häntä kohti perässään vaaleatukkainen, vanhempi teini.

"Al! Hauska nähdä", Matthew sanoi ja oli jo halaamassa veljeään jälleennäkemisen merkiksi, mutta Alfred oli jo matkalla kahvilaan.

"Saako täältä hampurilaisia?"

Matthew pyöräytti silmiään ja ihmetteli, miten Alfred ei ollut joutunut vielä kertaakaan dieetille.

Kanadalainen päätti jättää asian sikseen ja kääntyi jälleen Michaeliin päin.

"Koska lähdemme?"

Michael katsoi kelloaan, joka näytti 13:48. "Pian. Lipussa lukee, että junamme lähtee kello 14:00."

Matthew istuutui läheiselle penkille seuraamaan ohi kulkevia ihmisiä; nuoria ja vanhoja.

Hän katseli ympäri laitureita käveleviä nuoria, jotka samalla tavalla tutkivat lippujaan, kuin Michael aiemmin ja etsivät paikkaa, missä odotella junan saapumista.

XxxxX

Aika tuntui matelevan.

Matthew ei ihmisiä seuratessaan nähnyt samoja kasvoja kertaakaan uudelleen, lukuun ottamatta Hetalia-lukion opiskelijoita.

Junat tulivat ja menivät, mutta kellon viisari ei tuntunut koskaan siirtyvän pykälään.

Se kuitenkin siirtyi.

Ihmismassan hälinässä kuului vaimea kuulutus raiteille 4 saapuvasta junasta. Matthew katsahti kädessään olevaa lippua ja tarkisti junan. Raide 4, kello 14:00, siinä luki.

Michael nousi seisomaan, aivan kuten kaikki ne kymmenet muunmaalaiset oppaat, ja viittoi toista kanadalaista seuraamaan.

Matthew kipitti oppaansa perässä kohti laituria numero 4, minne loputon määrä molempien kanadalaisten ikäisiä teinejä suuntasi.

Eri-ikäiset nuoret tungeksivat, tönivät, talloivat ja huusivat yrittäessään muodostaa jotain jonon kaltaista.

Laiturilla partioiva konduktööri huusi jotain ja yritti pitää jonot järjestyksessä, mutta ketäpä kapinoivat teinit kuuntelisivat.

XxxxX

**Siinä oli ensimmäinen puolikas kakkosluvusta.**

**Itse en tästä alkupuolesta niin pidä, mutta toivottavasti te pidätte, käsi nimittäin kramppasi tätä kirjoittaessa :D**

**En muuten huomannut ficciä vihkooni kirjoittaessa, miten samanlainen nimi Michaelilla on Matthew'n kanssa ;)**

**Zonnebloem**: Ai että, spämmäät joka paikassa x) Se on totta, sinun kommentit ei vaikuta mitenkään, eräs on tyyliin kaksi lukua edellä XD Kiitos silti, ja hahaa menenkö ihan vaan kostoksi kommentoimaan Terapiaa? D Tui tahtoo lukea, se on niin nyyhkis stoori :3

**Colorful Black**: Kiitos paljon ^.^ Isäpuolesta pyrin tekemään niin v-mäisen ja kateellisen kuin mahdollista ;)

**SuperYui**: Kiitosta w RusCan on oma OTP:ni, se on kovin suloinen paritus

**FrogFreag**: Kiitän ja kumarran ;) Etsin yhtenä päivänä suomenkielistä RusCania ja olin ihan että "mitä mitä onko mun ficci muka ainoa" :D

**UtaChan: **Kiitos kiitos =3= Toivottavasti en nyt järkytä, mutta kakkososasta tuli kaksinkertainen verrattuna ykköseen :D Mutta pilkon sitä sen verran, että se olisi suunnilleen yhtä pitkä kuin eka luku


	3. Toinen osa, toinen puoli

**Nonniin, laitan nyt toisenkin puolikkaan tänne. Monia (jotka siis ensimmäisen puolen "ensimmäisen version" ehtivät jo lukea) saattoi ihmetyttää, miten osan loppupuolella koko pas… tuotos oli kokonaan alleviivattu. Noh, se johtuu tästä ah, niin ihanasta Internetistä, joka ei jostain syystä voi sietää minua eikä antanut muokata tekstiä. Minun piti poistaa koko osa ja ladata se sitten uudelleen, eikä kaikki ollut vieläkään aivan kohdillaan; kappaleenjakajat (XxxxX) ovat reunassa eivätkä keskellä, vaikka yritin sen kymmenen kertaa niitä sinne siirtää. Ei sitten. **

**Päätin siis, että korjaan sen joskus toiste (nyt stressaa ihan liikaa ihan liian moni asia), joten toivottavasti sitä on yhä selkeä lukea :D**

**No niin, en höpötä enempää vaan pörrään tieheni ja annan teidän lukea rauhassa :D**

XxxxX

Kun viimeinenkin nuori oli saatu junaan, konduktööri veti vaunujen ovet kiinni ja antoi veturissa istuvalle kuljettajalle merkin lähteä.

Vaunussa vallitsi kamala melu erimaalaisten ihmisten keskustellessa iloisesti ja etsiessä itselleen istumapaikkaa. Matthew katseli ympärillensä, nähden erinäköisiä, -värisiä ja -muotoisia kasvoja, joilla kaikilla tanssi innostunut hymy. Paitsi yksillä.

Kanadalaisesta melko viistosti oikealla istui poika kahden tytön kanssa. Poika näytti Matthew'ta vanhemmalta, mutta hänellä ei ollut päällään Hetalia-lukion koulupukua.

Matthew nojasi lähemmäs Michaelia. "Tuota… Keitä nuo ovat?" hän kysyi hiljaa. Michael katsoi viistosti oikealla istuvia teinejä ja vastasi: "Tyttö, jolla on koulupuku, on Katyusha Braginski. Hän on luokallani, hellyttävä kuin mikä. Nuo kaksi ovat hänen nuoremmat sisaruksensa. Sinun on parempi pysytellä kauempana heistä, Braginskeilla kun ei ole kovin hyvä maine."

Sanoi Michael mitä sanoi, mutta Matthew oli liian ihastunut pojan kirkkaisiin violetteihin silmiin pystyäkseen vastaamaan mitään.

Kunnes tuo poika nosti katseensa häneen, kuin tietäen, että Matthew katseli häntä.

Aivan, kuin joku korkeampi voima olisi iskenyt kanadalaiseen heti, kun toinen poika oli huomannut hänet.

Nyt Matthew pystyi näkemään pojan kasvot - tai sen, mitä vaalea huivi ei peittänyt. Hänen kasvonsa olivat kärsineen näköiset, ja silmänsä taas pelottavan kauniit ja salaperäiset. Matthew ei voinut irrottaa katsettaan tuosta oudosta, karmivasta pojasta, kunnes täsmälleen heidän väliinsä astui nuori poika, joka kysyi hennolla äänellä: "Anteeksi, voimmeko istua tähän?"

Kanadalaispoika nosti katseensa kysyjän mustikanvärisiin silmiin.

"Toki."

Toinen poika hymyili hellyttävästi ja istuutui oppaansa kanssa kanadalaisia vastapäätä.

Matthew vilkaisi vielä sen oudon, mutta suloisen pojan suuntaan. Hän katsoi nyt isosiskoaan kuunnellen, kun tämä kertoi nuoremmille sisaruksilleen jotain leveä hymy kasvoillaan.

Matthew käänsi katseensa seuraansa liittyneeseen poikaan. "Mikset ole omalla paikallasi?" hän kysyi, yrittäen aloittaa kömpelöä keskustelua.

"Joku ylipirteä ja äänekäs törppö oli vienyt sen."

_Ylipirteä ja äänekäs…_ Kuvaukset sopivat pelottavan hyvin Alfrediin, ja toivon mukaan poika ei puhunut hänestä.

Ei sillä, etteikö sille mäntille olisi ollut oikein joutua hankaluuksiin, Matthew'ta vain hävetti joskus niin paljon olla hänelle sukua.

XxxxX

Ennen kuin Matthew ehti vastata, pojan sylissä oleva pieni karvakerä alkoi haukkua.

"Hanatamago!" poika sähähti.

Koira - Hanatamago nimeltään - sai toki vastakaikua Matthew'n matkalaukun vetoketjun avautuessa ja jääkarhun hypätessä sieltä omistajansa syliin.

"Kumajirou? Mitä sinä täällä teet?"

Pieni karhu katsoi ylöspäin. "Olisin liian yksinäinen ilman sinua."

Mustikkasilmäinen poika katsoi Kumajirouta silmät pyöristyneinä. "Osaako… osaako karhusi puhua?"

"Osaa, se opetteli englantia matkimalla puheita, aivan kuten papukaija."

Toinen poika hymyili leveästi, muttei vastannut mitään. Sen sijaan hän pälyili ympärilleen, ja huomattuaan viistosti taaempana istuvan sisaruskatraan, hän ryntäsi sanaakaan sanomatta heidän luokseen.

_Poika puhuu yllättävän hyvin venäjää_, Matthew tuumi, ja ihmetteli, mistä maasta mustikkasilmäinen poika oli kotoisin.

Kanadalainen nojasi istuimeensa, miettien tuota asiaa kovasti ja päästi suustaan hieman tylsistyneen purskauksen. Hän piti Kumajirousta vain tiukemmin kiinni ja seurasi, kuinka mustikkasilmäinen poika puhui loputtomia visterisilmäiselle.

Jälkimmäinen poika hymyili vienosti ja naurahti hieman ennen vastaamista äänellä, joka kuulosti yhtä puhtaalta, kuin kymmenien enkelten laulu. Matthew joutui lähes pitelemään leukaansa, jottei se olisi pudonnut Kumajiroun päähän.

Niin suuri ja pelottavan näköinen poika, mutta silti niin… viaton.

Kanadalainen ehti ihmetellä ja ihailla venäläispoikaa, kunnes mustikkasilmä palasi hänen luokseen.

"Puhut hyvin venäjää. Oletko itsekin venäläinen?" Matthew kysyi, kun poika istui taas häntä vastapäätä.

"En. Tai, no, on minulla Venäjän kansalaisuus, sillä asuin Pietarissa pari vuotta, kun olin pieni. Opin kielen siellä, ja tapasin Ivanin peruskoulussa", hän sanoi osoittaen peukalollaan visterisilmäiseen poikaan, jonka nimi oli ilmeisesti Ivan.

"Et siis ole venäläinen?"

Poika pudisti päätään. "Olen suomalainen. Nimeni on Tino Väinämöinen."

"Matthew Williams, Kanadasta", Matthew sanoi ja ravisti Tinon kättä.

"Kanadasta? Olen aina halunnut käydä siellä!" Tino hihkaisi.

"Todellako?"

Tino nyökkäsi. "Millaista siellä on?" hän kysyi.

"Tuota… Kai lähes samanlaista, kuin Suomessakin…"

Tino näytti kuuntelevan kiinnostuneena, kun kanadalainen kertoi Torontosta, Montrealista, Quebecistä ja Vancouverista, sekä kaikenlaisista Kanadan tapahtumista.

Matthew'n puhe katkesi, kun pojat kuulivat hennon äänen.

"Тино!" (Tino!)

Molemmat käänsivät katseensa pistävän violetteihin silmiin, jotka kutsuivat suomalaispoikaa luokseen. Tino nousi paikaltaan ja käveli Ivanin luo, jättäen Matthew'n kuuntelemaan hiljaista keskustelua.

"Кто он?" (Kuka hän on?) Ivan kysyi ja Matthew saattoi nähdä tämän nostavan sormensa häntä kohti.

Tino katsahti Ivanin osoittamaan suuntaan ja alkoi hymyillä.

"Это Мэтью. Он канадских." (Hän on Matthew. Hän on kanadalainen.)

Matthew pystyi kuulemaan oman nimensä lauseen keskeltä, ja pieni hymynpoikanen nyki hänen huuliaan, muttei kestänyt siellä, kun hän näki Ivanin hieman huolestuneen ilmeen.

"Не хотите быть моим другом больше?" (Etkö halua enää olla ystäväni?)

Tino näytti hämmentyneeltä. "Что? Я никогда не говорил ничего подобного!" (Mitä? En minä niin sanonut!) hän huudahti.

Ivan tuijotti mustikkasilmäistä poikaa sekavin tuntein ja käänsi katseensa sitten poispäin.

"Извините, Тино. Ты единственный мой друг, и я не хочу потерять тебя." (Anteeksi, Tino. Olet ainoa ystäväni, enkä halua menettää sinua.)

Tino hymyili ystävälleen ja asetti kätensä tämän olalle. "Я никогда не оставит вас." (En koskaan jätä sinua.)

Ivan hymyili takaisin, sai pienen taputuksen olalle ja seurasi Tinon kääntyvän jälleen poispäin ja palaavan sen pojan tykö, joka oli ollut vähällä viedä Tinon häneltä.

"Ты в порядке младший брат?" (Oletko kunnossa, pikkuveli?) Katyusha kysyi. Ivan katsoi sikoaan ja hymyili hieman.

"Да." (Kyllä.)

XxxxX

Matthew katsoi Ivania hämmentyneenä. Venäläisen silmät olivat kovin surumieliset, kun hän katsoi Tinoa. Vaalean huivin peittämiä kasvoja koristi kaipaava ilme, joka lähes huusi suomalaisen nimeä.

Kanadalainen oli liian utelias, sille ei voinut mitään. "Onko hän poikaystäväsi?" hän kysyi.

Tino räpäytti silmiään pari kertaa. "Ei, ei nyt sentään!" hän sanoi ja alkoi nauraa kevyesti, helpottaen kanadalaisteiniä. "Hän on niin kovin… naiivi. Hänen lapsuutensa… oli vaikea, minkä takia hän on kovin sisäänpäin kääntynyt. Minä ja Ivanin siskot olemme hänen parhaat - ja ainoat - ystävänsä."

Miten surullista. Matthew'sta tuntui, kuin kyyneleet olisivat puskeneet väkisinkin hänen silmiinsä.

Niin ei kuitenkaan ehtinyt käydä, kun Alfred tuli keskeyttämään poikien keskustelun.

"Hei, Matt! Tuletko ravintolavaunuun? Sieltä saa hampurilaisia!"

Matthew ei suutaan ehtinyt avata, kun amerikkalainen jo juoksu vaunun loppupäässä olevasta ovesta sisään, kohti ravintolavaunua.

Nähdessään Tinon kummastuneen ilmeen Matthew'lla oli edessään hankala paikka: hänen ja Alfredin sukulaisuuden tunnustaminen.

"Tunnetko sinä tuon torven?" suomalaispoika kysyi.

"Valitettavasti. Hän on kaksoisveljeni."

Tino tirskahti pari kertaa. "Todellako?"

Matthew nyökkäsi. "Ja hänen pitäisi olla isoveli."

Tässä vaiheessa molemmat teinit purskahtivat valtavaan kikatukseen, joka luultavasti käänsi kaikkien vaunussa olijoiden päät.

"Hän on oikeasti todella hyvä tyyppi", Matthew sanoi ottaessaan silmälasinsa pois pyyhkäistäkseen silmiään. "Hän on hauska ja reilu, ja osaa tarvittaessa olla kunnon isoveli. Ei hänessä mitään vikaa ole - siis tyhmyyden lisäksi."

Molemmat kikattivat vielä hieman ennen vaipumista syvään, mutta miellyttävään hiljaisuuteen.

XxxxX

Puolitoista tuntia kului yllättävän nopeasti; paljon nopeammin, kuin viisitoistaminuuttinen King's Crossilla.

Monet nuoret olivat nukahtaneet ja nojasivat nyt joko ikkunoita, vierustovereitaan tai pöytiä vasten. Jos joku olisikin ollut vielä hereillä, olisi hän kuullut vain kevyttä tuhinaa, joka olisi luultavasti tuudittanut hänetkin uneen.

XxxxX

Konduktööri astui sisään vaunussa olevasta ovesta, jonne Alfred oli aiemmin kadonnut, ja katseli nukkuvia nuoria. Vaunu ei koskaan näyttänyt yhtä sotkuiselta, kuin lukukauden alussa ja lopussa.

Konduktööri huokaisi ja avasi sitten suunsa. "PÄÄTEASEMA!" hän karjaisi, pompauttaen lähes kaikki oppilaat puoli metriä ilmaan.

Oppilaat katsoivat puoliksi hereillä ja puoliksi sydänkohtauksen saaneina ympärilleen, kysellen toisiltaan, mitä oli tapahtunut, kun itseensä turhan tyytyväinen konduktööri käveli käytävän poikki kohti seuraavaa vaunua.

XxxxX

Juna alkoi hiljentää vauhtiaan. Nuoret katsoivat ulos vaunujen ikkunoista, nähdäkseen pienen, kuusten katveessa sijaitsevan juna-aseman - jos sitä nyt asemaksi pystyi kutsumaan.

Keltanokat kummastelivat aseman sijaintia; ei taloja, ei kauppoja, saati minkään näköistä koulua. Pelkkää metsää.

Kuten kaikki lukion nuorimmat joka vuosi, nämäkin kyselivät oppailtaan, olko tämä muka oikea pysäkki ja missä koulu oli.

Vaunujen ovet aukesivat, ja oppilaat ottivat matkalaukkunsa ja hyppäsivät ulos.

Alfred pälyili hetken ympärilleen ja karjaisi sitten: "Eihän täällä ole mitään!"

Hänen äänensävystään pystyi erottamaan lievän kiukun, eikä mikään ihme. Hän seisoi autiolla asemalla, vastaheränneenä, keskellä ei mitään,

Amerikkalainen puuskahti ja kääntyi oppaansa, Davidin puoleen.

"Missä koulu on? Missä _me_ olemme?"

David naurahti. "Tästä kylään on parisen kilometriä, ja kylältä koululle 16."

Alfredin leuka putosi maahan. "Yhteensä 18 kilometriä? Missä korvessa se koulu on?"

David nauroi uudestaan. Alfredin reaktio oli täysin sama, kuin hänellä aikoinaan.

"Tulehan, bussit odottavat.

Oppilaat nousivat linja-autoihin, jotka lähtivät kuljettamaan heitä läpi toinen toistaan kauniimpien maisemien kohti toteutunutta haavetta: Hetalia-lukiota.

XxxxX

**Se oli siinä.**

**En jaksanut ruveta laittamaan käännöksiä tähän tuosta kohtaa, missä Tino puhuu Ivanin kanssa, joten päätin tökätä ne tuonne sekaan, se ei varmaan häiritse, ne? :D**

**Mistä tulikin mieleen, en ole varma, ovatko kaikki venäjänkieliset lauseet oikein, käytin nimittäin Google Translatea ja sen maine nyt on mitä on x) Joten, jos joku venäjää oikein hyvin osaava sattuu lukaisemaan osan, kerrothan minulle, jos tuolla on joitain virheitä, itsehän olen venäjän opiskelussani vasta tervehdyksissä :D**

**Colorful Black:** Voe mahoton, savolaisittain :D Kiitos kiitos kaikesta mitä tuohon kirjoitit ^.^ Ja mitä faveenko? :O Kiitos paljon! 3 Itsekin pidän Kumajirousta tässä, se on semmoinen pehmolelu 3 Michaelia ei valitettavasti tulla varmaan enää tässä stoorissa tapaamaan, paitsi ehkä joissain kohtauksissa, mutta koska en häntä tai muita oppaita laske OC:ksi, ei hänellä mitään suurempaa roolia tässä ole, täytyy kyllä myöntää, että itsellenikin tulee vähän ikävä häntä : Pakko saada ujutettua hänet mukaan jonnekin tai tehdä hänestä ihan oikea OC :D

**Zonnebloem:** Hehe, tiesin sen :D Minä tiiän, mutta oli ihan pakko laittaa siitä vielä tänne :P Huu, ihanaa, tuleeko viikonlopuksi vai vasta myöhemmin? 3

**UtaChan: **Kiitän~ Voi kauhia, pitäisikö siis laittaa uusi osa illalla niin sinulta ei jää koulutehtävät tekemättä? ;P (itsekin kyllä olisi eilen pitänyt olla lukemassa bg-kokeeseen, mutta tulikin sitten kirjoitettua melkein koko päivä :D)


	4. Kolmas osa, ensimmäinen puoli

**Heipparallaa taas ystävät ja naapurit! No niin, on kulunut jo jonkin aikaa siitä, kun latasin osan tänne. Olen pahoillani, mutta aloittelen vasta kirjoittamaan neloslukua vihkooni, ja olen parina päivänä kärsinyt valtavasta ideanpuutteesta. Myös kaksi viikkoa kestänyt koeviikko vaikutti asiaan . Yritän nyt syyslomalla kirjustella, ja toivotaan, että saan jotain aikaiseksikin :D**

**No joo, sain nyt kumminkin tuherrettua jotain, josta en aika-ajoin oikein pidä, mutta joka toivottavasti kelpaa teille :D**

**Btw, yritin kyllä laittaa tämän tänne jo aiemmin, mutta netti (yllätys, yllätys) vammailee taas, joten en onnistunut heti  
><strong>

XxxxX

Valtava teinilauma kulki kohti suurta koulua. Korkeammalta katsova saattoi nähdä, miten lauma suodattui pienemmäksi ekaluokkalaisten jäädessä seisomaan suut ammollaan koulurakennuksen eteen, vanhempien oppilaiden jatkaessa sisälle.

Koulussa tosiaan oli ihmettelemistä. Se oli valtava, vanhanaikainen, barokkityyliä edustava, savenruskea rakennus. Koulun takana oli kaksi suurta, samaan tapaan rakennettua, erillistä rakennusta, luultavasti asuntolaa. Koulurakennusta sekä asuntoloita ympäröi valtava piha, jonka keskellä, koulurakennuksen edessä, oli suuri suihkulähde. Paikka näytti enemmän kartanolta kuin koululta. [1]

Keltanokat pääsivät jälleen liikkeelle, kun takimmaiset tönivät edessään olevia, saaden heidät törmäämään edessään seisovaan oppilaisiin ja niin edelleen.

XxxxX

Kun viimeisetkin oppilaat olivat sisällä, aikuiset paimensivat heidät saliin, jonka lavalla seisoi vanhempi mies. Oppilaat hiljenivät miehen nostaessa kätensä tervetulomerkkinä. "Uusi lukukausi on alkamassa, ja jälleen mahtava koulumme on saanut satoja uusia kasvoja. Kuten jo tiedätte, teidät valittiin tänne lahjakkuutenne perusteella. Kaikki ovat hyviä jossain, mutta kaikki eivät voi päästä Hetalia-lukioon."

Rehtori jaaritteli loputtomia koulun upeasta historiasta, ja siitä, kuinka lukiosta valmistui vain alansa ammattilaisia, ja kuinka ne, jotka eivät sitä pystyneet tavoittamaan, lopettivat opintonsa kesken. Olikohan Hetalia-lukio sittenkin pelkkä snobikoulu?

XxxxX

Rehtori lopetti puhumisensa - vihdoin ja viimein - ja toivotti oppilaat vielä kerran tervetulleiksi kouluun. Hänen jälkeensä lavalla esittäytyi neljä miestä ja neljä naista. Omien sanojensa mukaan he olivat asuntolanvalvojia. He kertoivat kaiken asuntoloista niiden säännöistä aina kaikkiin kommelluksiin ja outoihin tapauksiin, joita heidän uransa aikana oli tapahtunut. Nämä ihmiset todella pitivät turhanpäiväisestä jaarittelusta. Jessus.

Lopulta myös asuntolanvalvojat lopettivat ja oppilaat lajiteltiin asuntoloihinsa opiskeluvuoden mukaan.

"Muistakaa, että asuntolassa on hiljaisuus kello 22:00. Nukkua ei tarvitse, mutta kukaan ei poistu omasta huoneestaan sen jälkeen", ekaluokkalaisten asuntolanvalvoja määräsi ja ennen heidän komentamista omiin huoneisiinsa hän lisäsi: "Älkää lähtekö kauas, salissa on vielä tapahtuma."

"Onpa valoisa huone", Matthew sanoi katsoessaan pientä huonetta, jonka molemmilla puolilla oli sänky. Oven vieressä oli suuri vaatekaappi, ja oikeanpuoleisen sängyn jalkopäässä oli ovi, ilmeisesti vessaan.

Alfred heitti laukkunsa vasemmanpuoleiselle sängylle ja ryntäsi ovelle.

"Nähdään, _bro_! Meikä lähtee tutkimaan paikkoja!"

Matthew juoksi veljensä perään ja huusi: "Odota! Ethän sinä osaa liikkua täällä. ALFRED!"

Alfred virnisti kaksoselleen. "Älä huoli. Löysin tervetulotilaisuudesta itselleni hyvän oppaan. Kysyin häneltä ja hän suostui."

Matthew pyöräytti silmiään ja lähti seuraamaan amerikkalaista, muistuttaen AIDOISTA oppaista.

"En pidä hänestä, hän on tylsä. Sitä paitsi, nelosvuoden opiskelijana hän ei varmasti ehdi neuvoa minua joka asiassa."

Pojat kävelivät koulurakennuksen ja asuntoloiden muodostaman sievän sisäpihan läpi kohti koulun aulaa. Heti ovista sisään päästyään amerikkalainen pysähtyi, viittoen myös Matthew'ta lopettamaan liikkumisen.

"Katso nyt, mikä namu", Alfred kuiskasi ja osoitti kauempana käytävällä seisovaa vaaleatukkaista nuorta, joka näytti odottavan jotain tai jotakuta.

Matthew paransi silmälasiensa asentoa ja katsoi poikaa tarkemmin. Hänellä oli viljanväriset hiukset, paksut kulmakarvat ja pistävänvihreät silmät. "Hänkö?"

Alfred nyökkäsi ja kääntyi veljeensä päin. "Niin. Hän on kuin taivaasta pudonnut enkeli!"

Ensimmäistä kertaa Alfred näytti aidosti onnelliselta. Kumpikaan veljeksistä ei ollut koskaan ollut ihastunut, ja Alfred näytti siltä, kuin… hän olisi ollut tosissaan.

"En tiennyt, että olet suuntautunut noin."

"En minäkään", Alfred sanoi pohtiva ilme kasvoillaan, "No, mennään. Artie odottaa meitä!"

Ilmeisesti "Artie" kuuli Alfredin kailotuksen, sillä hän kääntyi ympäri ja katsoi amerikkalaista _erittäin_ murhaavasti.

"Se on _Arthur_ sinulle, kakara. Vaikka lupasinkin näyttää sinulle koulua, et voi kutsua minua lempinimillä, kuin mikäkin tuttava."

_Onpa tyly poika_, Matthew mietti katsoessaan voimakkaalla brittiaksentilla puhuvaa teiniä.

Arthur mulkoili Alfredia, ennen kuin käänsi myrkyllisenvihreät silmänsä Matthew'iin.

"Kukas _sinä_ olet?"

Antamatta veljelleen suunvuoroa Alfred huudahti: "Hän on pikkuveljeni; Matthew!"

Matthew oli kieltämättä hieman ymmällään. Tavallisesti kukaan ei ollut näkevinäänkään häntä. No, olivathan Tino ja Ivan toki huomanneet hänet, mutta ainoa vapaa paikka junassa oli ollut Matthew'ta vastapäätä, ja Ivan oli luullut, että Matthew vie venäläiseltä hänen ainoan ystävänsä.

XxxxX

Arthur mittaili veljeksiä hetken katseellaan ja kääntyi sitten tuhahtaen ympäri.

"Viimeinen asia, mitä tänne kaipaan, on yliäänekäs keltanokka ja hänen veljensä", hän sanoi.

Lähtiessään kävelemään hän vielä katsoi Alfredia olkansa yli ja sanoi: "Tule luokseni vain, kun tarvitset apuani. Muulloin saat pysyä poissa tieltäni."

Britin lähdettyä Matthew risti käsivartensa rintansa yli ja vilkaisi veljeään.

"Tuohonko olet ihastunut?"

Alfredin kasvoilla kellui pelottavan itsevarma ilme.

"Voi, älä huoli, _brother_. Minä kyllä keksin keinon pehmittää hänet."

XxxxX

Arthur käveli kohti rappukäytävää, mutisten samalla itsekseen.

_Typerät pennut, luulevat olevansa koviakin…_

Britin olisi ollut määrä odottaa poikaystäväänsä ulko-ovien luona, mutta sitä ylipirteää amerikkalaista ei kukaan kestänyt. Arthur katsoi, kuinka keltanokat juoksivat käytäviltä rappukäytävään ja ryntäsivät ylä- tai alakertaan.

Hän huokaisi ja kapusi pitkin portaita ylös, missä ensimmäiset luokat olivat.

Britti avasi lasisen oven, jolloin hän näki pitkän, lähes loputtoman käytävän, jonka vasenta puolta koristivat suuret ikkunat ja marmoripatsaat, ja oikeaa puolta luokkien ovet. Käytävän seinät olivat tumman beiget ja lattia taas tumma ja kivinen, josta pystyi lähes näkemään peilikuvansa.

XxxxX

Brittiteini käänteli päätään etsiessään luokkaa, johon hänen poikaystävänsä oli sanonut menevänsä. Useampi kerros tuli koluttua, ennen kuin hän löysi luokan.

Arthur avasi oven ja työnsi päänsä sisään, muttei nähnyt poikaystäväänsä missään. Britti murahti ja vetäytyi takaisin käytävälle. Kääntyessään ympäri pari käsiä kietoutui hänen ympärilleen ja veti hänet toista vartaloa vasten.

Kuumat huulet painautuivat hänen omiaan vasten, ja suuri käsi laskeutui hänen takamukselleen. Tunnistaessaan hyökkääjän Arthur hymyili, kietoi kätensä poikaystävänsä kaulan ympärille ja avasi suunsa, päästäen toisen teinin kielen sisään.

Siinä toisiaan imutellessaan pojat eivät huomanneet oppilaita, jotka olivat muina miehinä kävelemässä kohti omia asuntoloitaan. Useat katsoivat parivaljakkoa kasvoillaan järkyttynyt ilme. Pojat kuulivat, kun muut mutisivat toisilleen jotain, kuten: "Hekö ovat koulun ykköspari?"

Pojat eivät viitsineet erkaantua toisistaan muutaman vaivaantuneen keltanokan takia, kunnes molempien olille ilmestyi uusi käsi.

Pojat käänsivät päänsä ja näkivät vaalean, pitkähiuksisen miehen katsovan heitä jäänsinisillä silmillään.

"Kuulkaa, pojat. Tiedän, että olette suosittuja ja kaikkea, mutta te tiedätte, että täällä hoidetaan velvollisuus ennen hupia, ja minusta herra Kirklandilla on tänään tekemistä."

Arthur huokaisi ja pyöräytti silmiään. "Ei sitä… En jaksa nyt hoitaa sitä. Käykö huomenna?"

Miehen pistävänsiniset silmät kapenivat. "Haluatko saada jälki-istuntoa heti lukukauden alussa?"

Arthur huokaisi uudestaan ja kääntyi poikaystäväänsä päin. "Pitää mennä, Francis."

"Je vous avais manqué, ma chère. Je veux être avec toi", (Minulla on ollut sinua ikävä, rakkaani. Tahdon olla kanssasi.) Francis kuiskasi ja suuteli brittiä uudestaan.

"Niin minullakin sinua, enkä todellakaan tahtoisi mennä, mutta iso kiho käskee", Arthur kuiskasi takaisin heilauttaen päätään vaalean miehen suuntaan.

Pojat vaihtoivat vielä pari kertaa suudelmia, ennen kuin mies sanoi: "Lähdetään", ja alkoi käytännössä raahata Arthuria pitkin käytävää.

"_Sorry, dear_", Arthur huikkasi Francisille, ennen kuin lasinen ovi rappukäytävään sulkeutui.

XxxxX

**Siinäpä se. Tämähän ei siis ole kolmas luku, vaan puolet siitä. Luvusta tuli jälleen ultrapitkä, ja minun piti leikata sitä.**

**[1] Katsokaa kuvia Versailles'n palatsista, näen itse Hetalia-lukion suunnilleen sellaisena :P**

**Zonnebloem: **No mitää, miksei minun Wordi ilmoita kirjoitusvirheistä! *rage***  
><strong>

**Colorful Black: **Tässä sitä lisää piisaa! =3= Heh, itsekin pidän siitä kohtauksesta, Ivan on vain niin… awww 3

**UtaChan:** Kissat on söpöjä ^.~ Heh, pitäähän ficissä nyt huumoriakin olla! :D Koulussa on aikaa kirjoittaa vain välitunneilla, n. 15 min (ruokavälkkä about 30 min) ja vähän tunneilla, ja kun äkkiä pitää saada jotain aikaiseksi, pitää vain lisätä jotain randomia ;D

**Swissy-chan: **Kiitos paljon ^.^ Vitsit, melkoinen ajoitus tosiaan :D No, hyvä ettei sen kauemmin tarvinnut odotella ;)


	5. Kolmas osa, toinen puoli

**Vihdoin ja viimein uusi osa! *ylpeä* Psyko on nyt ollut pidemmän aikaa tauolla, ja syynä on vain ja ainoastaan massiivinen ideanpuute. Itseänikin rupesi ihan ärsyttämään, kun en keksinyt mitään x)**

**No, toivottavasti tämmöisiä ei ala tulla ihan toistamiseen.**

**!VAROITUS!**** Tämä osa on songfic-tyylinen. Osassa on siis laulun sanoja (ei koko laulua, vain ensimmäinen säkeistö sekä kertosäe) ja varoitus siksi, koska kappaleessa on **_**erittäin**_** härskit sanat, todisteena kaverini (pysyköön hän anonyyminä) joka järkyttyi lukiessaan tätä kohtaa XD**

**Tämä osa on (osittain) syyllinen korkeaan ikärajaan, mutta muistutan teitä vielä, että jos mielestänne ratingiksi silti riittää T (mitä minä itse epäilen), vaihdan sen.**

**Laulu on Sexting ja esittäjä Blood On The Dance Floor**

XxxxX

Asuntolanvalvojat ohjastivat oppilaat takaisin saliin. Miksi ihmeessä heidät oli ensin viety huoneisiinsa ja saman tien kutsuttu saliin? No, kaipa heidän oli annettu viedä matkalaukkunsa turvalliseen paikkaan tai jotain.

Oppilaiden huomio kiinnittyi toisistaan mieheen, joka asteli lavalle, muttei ollut rehtori tai asuntolanvalvoja. Hän seisoi hetken hiljaa, silmäillen yleisöä, kunnes valtava virne levisi hänen huulilleen. "Hyvää alkuiltaa, nuoret! Minä olen koulun apulaisrehtori Romulus. Minulle voi tulla puhumaan, jos rehtori ei ole paikalla, ja jos taas _minä_ en ole paikalla, kertokaa asianne sievälle assistentilleni, Aldrichille", mies sanoi ärsyttävän pirteällä äänensävyllä ja osoitti salin reunalla seisovaa, pitkähiuksista ja silmälasipäistä blondia, joka tuntui olevan melko nolostunut.

Romuluksen ilme meni vakavaksi yhtä nopeasi kuin hymy oli ilmestynyt hänen huulilleen. "En tullut tänne puhumaan joutavia. Te tiedätte, että koulussamme pyritään panostamaan oppilaiden lahjakkuuteen, erityisesti musiikilliseen. Siksi voin ylpeänä esitellä teille koulun oman bändin, The Black Widow'n, joka esittää teille pienen tervetuliaiskappaleen. Hyvät naiset ja herrat, The Black Widow!"

Lavalle asteli viisi nuorta taputusten saattelemana. Ensimmäisenä saapui hopeahiuksinen, turhan paljon Alfredia muistuttava kaveri, joka heilutteli rumpukapuloita. Hänen perässään käveli ruskeahiuksinen, hieman elegantimmin pukeutunut teini, joka pysähtyi hopeanharmaiden koskettimien kohdalla. Häntä taas seurasi kaksi vanhemman näköistä blondia, joiden molempien hiukset olivat pystyssä - tosin kitaristilla ne sojottivat joka suuntaan ja basistilla suoraan ylöspäin.

Viimeisenä lavalle astui se sama poika, jonka Matthew ja Alfred olivat tavanneet aiemmin - mikä hänen nimensä nyt oli? - Arthur. Britillä oli erilaiset vaatteet, kuin hetki sitten. Nyt hänellä oli päällään tiukat, punaiset, skottiruuduilla varustetut housut, valkea T-paita, musta liivi ja tummanpunainen huivi kaulansa ympärillä. Myös Arthurilla oli kitara, johon oli maalattu Iso-Britannian lippu.

Valot himmenivät, lukuun ottamatta sitä, joka osoitti kosketinsoittajaa, joka alkoi soittaa sävelmää, josta tuli lähinnä jokin videopeli mieleen. Taustalla kuului naisen puhetta, jolloin laulu alkoi.

_Sext! Sext! Sext! Me!_

_Sext! Sext! Sext! Me!_

_Sext! Sext! Sext! Me!_

_Sext! Sext! Sext! Me!_

Yleisö oli enemmän hämmentynyt, kuin innoissaan.

Eikös koulu ollut nimenomaan tunnettu lujista säännöistään ja sivistyneisyydestään?

_Less than three_

_Is just a tease_

_Send those nudes_

_And make me drool_

_Hit me up_

_Make me cum_

_Wanna sext?_

_I'll show you some!_

Matthew vilkaisi sivusilmällään Alfredia, joka tuntui olevan taivaassa. Hänen siniset silmänsä seurasivat vain Arthuria ja liikkuivat pitkin hänen vartaloaan.

_Sticky drama_

_All the way_

_Want my dick?_

_You gotta pay!_

Asiaa ei lainkaan auttanut laulun… turhan eroottiset sanat, eikä liioin Arthurin sekä taustalaulajien viettelevä äänensävy.

Matthew huomasi toisella puolellaan seisovan teinin, joka näytti vähintään yhtä rakastuneelta, kuin Alfred.

_You see what my thumbs can do_

_Time to use my tongue on you_

_Show me what you've got_

_On my LCD_

_Let's get down to it_

_So you can get down on me_

_Cybering is so… 1999_

_You've gotta textually active if you wanna be mine!_

'_Cuz_

Myös salin reunalla seisovalla koulusihteerillä, Aldrichilla, oli oma mielipiteensä lauluun.

"Romulus, tee jotain! Eihän koulussa sovi soittaa tuollaista!" hän huudahti.

Romulus vilkaisi blondia hieman uneksivana ja ihmeissään. "Mutta Aldrich, _caro mio_, enhän voi keskeyttää lahjakkaita oppilaita!"

Blondi mulkaisi vararehtoria ja käänsi tämän backstagen ovea päin.

"Mene, tai _minä _menen itse."

"Mutta _amore,_ olet niin tiukka!"

"Nimenomaan."

_I wanna fuck you hard!_

_I wanna feel you deep!_

_I wanna rock your body!_

_I wanna taste your sweet!_

_I wanna fuck you hard!_

_I wanna feel you deep!_

_I wanna ah ah!_

_I wanna ah ah!_

Aldrich avasi backstagen oven ja työnsi vararehtorin siitä läpi. "Käsket heitä soittamaan jotain muuta tai lopettamaan soiton kokonaan."

"Mutta _tesoro mio_, he ovat harjoitelleet niin pitkään!"

Ei auttanut. Aldrich tuijotti Romulusta pistävästi, kädet puuskassa. Romulus huokaisi, vannoi keksivänsä jotain ja nousi pienet rappuset ylös lavan taakse.

XxxxX

Laulun keskeyttäminen ei tullut kuuloonkaan. Romulus jammaili backstagella vauhdikkaan musiikin tahtiin, ja kun se loppui, hän taputti innoissaan.

"Hienoa, _bambini_! Olette todella taitavia!" hän kujersi teineille, kun he kävelivät lavan taakse hikeä pyyhkien.

"Mutta valitettavasti", apulaisrehtori jatkoi, "_mio caro_ Aldrich sanoi, ettei laulunne ollut kovin… sovelias."

"_Verdammt_! Tiesin, että siitä tulee tuollaista palautetta!" bändin rumpali, Gilbert puuskahti. Arthur ja muut katsahtivat hopeahiuksista rumpalia.

"Itsehän sinä tämän kappaleen sävelsit", kosketinsoittaja - ja Gilbertin poikaystävä - Roderich tokaisi. Gilbert virnisti ja kietoi kätensä itävaltalaispianistin olkapäiden ympärille. Kaikki tiesivät, ettei saksalainen - tai omien sanojensa mukaan preussilainen - ollut mikään järjen jättiläinen, vaikka hän muuta väittikin.

"Roddie, muru, mahtavat ihmiset, kuten minä, osaavat moittia itseään. Taiteilijana sinun luulisi tietävän, ettei täydellisiä aikaansaannoksia olekaan."

Roderich pyöräytti silmiään, asetteli silmälasejaan paremmin, nosti Gilbertin käden olaltaan ja ilmoitti menevänsä vaihtamaan nahkaiset vaatteensa takaisin koulupukuun.

"Roddie! Älä vielä mene, pidetään hauskaa bäkkärillä!" Gilbert kiljaisi ja juoksi pianistin perään.

XxxxX

Matthew käveli käytävää pitkin, jääden huomattavasti muista salista poistuvista nuorista jälkeen. Hän halusi oppia liikkumaan koulun käytävillä ilman Michaelia tai Alfredia, sillä ensimmäisellä oli muita kiireitä neljännen vuoden opiskelijana, ja jälkimmäinen luultavasti jahtasi mieluummin Arthuria kuin kävi koulua.

Arthurista puheen ollen…

Matthew'n silmään osui Arthurin bändin kosketinsoittaja, joka oli kävelemässä käytävää pitkin kohti alakertaa ja ulko-ovia. Hieman häntä myöhemmin kanadalaisen ohi juoksi se hopeapäinen rumpali, huutaen kosketinsoittajalle jotain.

Pianisti unohtui kuitenkin hyvin lyhyessä ajassa, kun rumpali käänsi punaiset silmänsä Matthew'iin ja peruutti häntä lähemmäs, kasvoillaan hieman epäilyttävä virne.

"Hei, söpöliini. Mitä mieltä olisit tästä: sinä, minä ja makuuhuone."

Yrittikö tyyppi flirttailla? Köyhä esitys, täytyy myöntää.

Ei aikaakaan, kun bändin kosketinsoittaja tömisteli rumpalin viereen ja mottasi tätä olkapäähän.

"Au! Mistä hyvästä tuo oli?" hopeapäinen kysyi.

Pianisti nyrpisti nenäänsä. "Minähän sanoin sinulle, että jokaiselle vastaantulijalle flirttailu saa loppua, jos haluat kehittää kanssani jotain", hän sihahti, kääntyi kannoillaan ja marssi nenä pystyssä rappukäytävään.

_Mikä snobi…_

"Anteeksi Roderichin käytös. Hän on vain vähän… omistushaluinen, jos tajuat. Nimi on Gilbert."

Matthew ravisti Gilbertiksi itseään kutsuvan kättä ja esitteli samalla itsensä.

"Jaa Matthew? Oletko Amerikasta?"

Matthew pudisti päätään. "Kanadasta."

Gilbertin kohosi jälleen se epäilyttävä hymy. "Kanadasta? Eikö siellä ole kylmä? Tulisit kanssani mahtavaan Preussin valtakuntaan!"

Matthew tuijotti albiinoa kummissaan. Eihän Preussin valtakuntaa ole ollut enää pitkään aikaan!

Kanadalainen ei kehdannut kysyä albiinolta enempää - ei sillä, että hän olisi halunnutkaan - joten hän vain mulkaisi rumpalia ja lähti jatkamaan matkaansa, kehottaen Gilbertiä ottamaan poikaystävänsä kiinni kanadalaiselle flirttailun sijaan.

Albiino juoksi Matthew'n perään. "Odota! Tule nyt edes bäkkärille. Roddie kyllä tulee takaisin, kun on saanut vaihdettua vaatteensa. Hän pitää koulupukua esiintymisasua mukavampana. Sinun ei siis hänen takiaan tarvitse jättää kaikkea hauskaa väliin."

Matthew tuijotti Gilbertiä, ennen kuin vastasi: "Mutta mehän tapasimme vasta-"

"Ei sillä ole väliä", albiino keskeytti, "Mahtava Gilbert vetää puoleensa niin perhetuttavia kuin tuiki tuntemattomia!"

Kyllähän Gilbert aikansa Matthew'ta houkutteli backstagella, tuloksetta.

"Tulisit nyt!" hän intti kerta toisensa jälkeen, siihen pisteeseen saakka, kun Matthew lopulta kyllästyi ja antoi albiinolle periksi.

Hän antoi Gilbertin tarttua kädestään ja raahata hänet takaisin saliin, ovesta sisään ja pienen pienet rappuset ylös.

Bäkkäri oli pieni, mutta viihtyisä. Siellä oli pienen pieni jääkaappi, joka oli täynnä vesipulloja. Matthew tutki yksinkertaista huonetta, jonka lattialla oli matto, tyynyjä ja lautapeli. Lisäksi nurkissa oli telineissä erilaisia kitaroita ja bassoja.

Kaikki bändin jäsenet - Roderichia lukuun ottamatta - seisoivat tai istuivat ympäri huonetta tekemässä omia juttujaan, kuten virittämässä kitaraa tai tyhjentämässä vesipulloa kurkkuunsa. Matthew'n ja bändin lisäksi huoneessa oli apulaisrehtori Romulus sekä se blondi, joka oli seissyt musiikkiesityksen aikana Matthew'n vieressä.

Mutta… Mitä hän teki? Blondi oli painanut jonkun seinää vasten ja tuntui suutelevan tätä melko kiihkeästi..

_On parempi olla häiritsemättä_, Matthew tuumi ja oli siirtymässä muualle, kun hän kuuli liiankin tutun brittiaksentin. "Voi, Francis!"

Kanadalainen kääntyi ympäri, nähdäkseen, että seinää vasten oli painettu Arthur!

_Arthurilla on poikaystävä_, Matthew mietti, _Alfred ei pidä tästä. Eikä ole oikein, että häntä sattuu heti, kun hän on onnistunut löytämään jonkun…_

Kanadalainen katseli suutelevaa parivaljakkoa sivusilmällä.

_Ehkä heille tulee riita ja he eroavat. Niin. Sitten Alfred saa jahdata Arthuria mielin määrin. Aivan! Se, mitä hän ei tiedä, ei myöskään satuta häntä. Aivan niin…_

Matthew'n epämääräinen mumina keskeytyi, kun Romulus avasi suunsa hänen vieressään. "Sinä olet kai uusi oppilas, olenko oikeassa?"

Kanadalainen katsahti vararehtoria ihmeissään. Miten kummassa kaikki yhtäkkiä huomasivat hänet?

"Mitä pidät koulusta?" Romulus kysyi.

"T-tuota… En ole ehtinyt olla täällä kuin vajaat puolitoista tuntia…"

Vararehtori nauroi ärsyttävän pirteää röhönauruuan ja löi kätensä kanadalaisen selkään.

"Uskon, että tulet viihtymään niin paljon, ettet voi kuvitellakaan!" hän hihkaisi, ja vastausta odottamatta juoksi ulos ovesta, huutaen jotain assistenttinsa nimen kaltaista.

XxxxX

**Tästä osasta tuli valitettavasti ultrapitkä, mutta toivon mukaan se ei haittaa.**

**Olisin kai voinut leikata tätäkin vähän, mutten löytänyt sopivaa kohtaa. Menköön se nyt tämän kerran. :D**

**Älkää ihmeessä ampuko noiden sanojen takia, en minä niitä keksinyt! D: *juoksee sängyn alle piiloon***

***rykäisee* No niin, takaisin aiheeseen…**

**Jos jollekin ei vielä selventynyt kunnolla nuo bändin jäsenet…:**

**Preussi - rummut**

**Itävalta - koskettimet**

**Hollanti - basso**

**Tanska - komppikitara ja taustat**

**Englanti - soolokitara ja vokaalit**

**UtaChan: **Kiva että tykkäsit ^.~ Itse en oikein pidä kolmosluvusta, sillä en ole suunnitellut mitään sen kummempaa sen varalle (kaikki hyvät ideat ovat paljon myöhemmäksi :D) Samat sanat, tosin meillä puheet eivät välttämättä ole aina pitkiä, mutta sen sijaan ihmiset puhuvat aina samoista asioista :P

**jexnom:** Ei olisi tarkoituskaan lopettaa - ainakaan vielä :D Tosin taukoja, pitkiäkin (kuten nyt), voi tulla, mutta pyrin aina kirjoittamaan ^.^ Me muuten keskusteltiin tästä asiasta Zonnebloemin kanssa, Enkun voi parittaa huoletta melkein kaikille :DD Itsehän tykkään tehdä saman Ivanille (kyllä, uketan häntä D)

**Colorful Black: **Sen verran voin paljastaa, että se tunkeutuu niiden väliin vahingossa :D Mutta monimutkaiseksi se kyllä menee! :P FrUK on omasta mielestäni parempi paritus kuin USUK, mutta tykkään kyllä ihan molemmista (:

**Zonnebloem: **YOU! En minä jaksa koko lukua laittaa muutaman sanan/lauseen takia *pyörtymys* Eikö se ole pääasia että saat lukea koulussa ekana :l


	6. Neljäs osa, ensimmäinen puoli

**Heipä hei! Neloslukua pukkaa, ja välillä se tuppaa menemään vähän randomiksi OTL**

**No, joka tapauksessa, olen ainakin sen verran tyytyväinen tulokseen, etten sitä rupea korjailemaan. Gilbertin sanoin: "täydellistä aikaansaannosta ei olekaan" :D**

**Sitten revieweihin (jotka tästä eteenpäin siirrän ylös, kun ei kukaan niitä tuolta alhaalta jaksa lukea, pistävät enemmän silmään tässä :D) :**

**UtaChan: **Syyllisenä vain ja ainoastaan ystäväiset, jotka pervottavat (kyllä se on sana :D) ja tuommosia törkeitä kappaleita kuuntelevat :D Ja minähän en kuuntele, en tietenkään x)

Ja joo, PrusCan on kyllä aika söpö pari, mutta ite tykkään enemmän RusCanista ja PruAusista :D

**Zonnebloem: **Jepulis, Nasse-chanhan se oli, verkkokalvoilla vilkkuu edelleen se ilme xD Niinhän mä tiedän *taputtaa selkää*

**Colorful Black: **Arvasin että saan kuulla noista sanoista :D Ne on aika härskit, joo, mutta on muuten hitsin hyvä kappale :D Suomeks ei varmaan PruAusia löydy, mutta englanniks sitten sitäkin enemmän :D Se on kyllä yllättävän canon, kun sitä osaa vaan etsiä. En tiiä kumpi on canonimpi, se vai Edelweiss, mutta omasta mielestä molemmat ovat ihania pareja 3

**jexnom:** Voi, harmi että innostus lopahti. Se on huono juttu, sillä siinä rupeaa sekä itseä että lukijoita harmittamaan, jos hyvä tarina loppuu ):

**Ai niin, ihan näin by the way, ficissä Ukraina ja Valko-Venäjä ovat myös venäläisiä, mutta maat liittyvät heidän elämäänsä jotenkin, en vain ole vielä keksinyt miten xP**

**Sitten stooriin!**

XxxxX

Koulussa ei ollut valittamista, päinvastoin. Se oli upea, ja sitä olisi voinut jäädä toljottamaan suu auki vaikka koko päivän, mikäli kurkkuun lentävät kärpäset eivät olisi häirinneet.

Myöskään kylässä ei ollut mitään vikaa. Kaikki ensimmäisen vuoden opiskelijat sekä halukkaat vanhemmat teinit oli lähetetty seuraavana päivänä sinne ostoksille, lähinnä kartuttamaan omia varastojaan kynillä, vihkoilla, kirjoilla, koulupuvuilla ja sen sellaisilla.

Oppilaat olivat huomanneet kylän oikein viihtyisäksi, oikeastaan niin hyväksi, että siellä olisi voinut vaikka asua koulun asuntolan sijaan.

Matthew pujotteli Alfredin kanssa kapeilla, ihmisiä kuhisevilla kaduilla, tutkien samalla kutsujen mukana lähetettyä listaa ja etsien kauppoja, joista löytyisi kyseiseen paperilappuun luetellut tavarat.

Pojat olivat jo löytäneet muutamia tavaroita, ja ajatuksissaan melkein ohittivat kirjakaupan. "Odotas, täältä saamme kai kirjamme", Matthew ilmoitti, keskeyttäen Alfredin turhanpäiväisen jaarittelun hampurilaisista ja McDonald'sista.

Kanadalainen pyysi veljeään seuraamaan ja astui idylliseen kirjakauppaan, saaden oven yläpuolella roikkuvan kellon kilahtamaan. Teini katseli hetken ympärilleen ja luki mielessään kaikki nähtävissä olevat kyltit.

_Sci-fi, fantasia, dekkarit, runokirjallisuus, tietokirjat, oppimateriaali… Aha!_

Matthew ehti ottaa vain yhden askeleen, kun hän näki jotain epätoivottavaa.

Oppimateriaali-kyltillä varustetun hyllyn vieressä olivat Arthur ja se blondi, jonka nimen britti taisi edellispäivänä möläyttää… Francis?

Parivaljakko seisoi kumartuneena jonkin kirjan kohdalle ja kihersivät jokseenkin ihastuneeseen sävyyn.

Kanadalainen kääntyi kannoillaan ja käänsi ovesta tulevan Alfredin ympäri, työntäen tämän ulos.

"Tarkemmin ajatellen, voimme ostaa kirjat vasta viimeisenä. Taakka ei olisi niin painava."

Vaikka Arthurin ja Franciksen välttäminen onnistui tällä kertaa, Matthew pohti, kuinka kauan se oli mahdollista.

XxxxX

Melkein kirjakauppaa vastapäätä oli vaatekauppa, jossa Matthew arveli myytävän koulupukuja. Pojat astuivat sisään, ja iloinen, mutta sekainen puheensorina täytti heidän korvansa.

Ympäri kauppaa oli levittäytynyt eri-ikäisiä teinejä; sisaruksia ja ystäviä.

Ensimmäisenä molempien pohjoisamerikkalaisten silmiin osui pieni joukko, johon kuului aivan selvästi aasialainen, luultavasti japanilainen. Lähimpänä poikia oli nuoren näköinen, punaruskeilla hiuksilla varustettu _äänekäs_ teini, jolla tuntui olevan jotain samaa näköä vararehtorin kanssa. Keskimmäinen oli pisin, hiljainen ja blondi. Hänen hiuksensa oli kammattu taakse, korostaen hänen jäisiä, sinisiä silmiään - kuten vararehtorin assistentilla.

Karmivaa.

Punaruskeilla hiuksilla siunattu poika vilkaisi ylöspäin, jolloin pirteä virne levisi hänen pyöreähköille kasvoilleen. Hän alkoi nykiä blondin paidan hihaa ja alkoi hihkua oudolla aksentilla.

"Ludwig, Ludwig! Ovatko nuo kaksosia? He näyttävät niin samalta! Ludwig!"

Ludwigiksi kutsuttu blondi murahti ja käski ystäväänsä pysymään hiljaa.

Ystäväänsä tottelematta lapsenomainen teini kiiruhti pohjoisamerikkalaisten luo, leveästi hymyillen.

"Anteeksi, anteeksi, oletteko te kaksosia?"

Sekä Matthew että Alfred tuijottivat poikaa kummissaan. Teinin ilme meni vakavaksi ja hän avasi hunajanruskeat silmänsä. Ilme ei tosin kestänyt kuin sydämenlyönnin, jos sitäkään, pojan alkaessa nauraa ja hieroessa takaraivoaan.

"Oh! _Mi dispiace_, olen pahoillani. Annoin itsestäni varmaan aivan typerän kuvan."

"Niin annoit", Alfred mutisi, saaden Matthew'n lyömään häntä kyynärpäällä kylkeen.

"Olen vain niin kovin innoissani koulusta ja kaikesta. Kotikylässänikään ei ole aikanani asunut lainkaan kaksosia, ve~"

"Ei se mitään", Matthew hymyili. "Itse kukin innostuu joskus liikaa", hän jatkoi ja vilkaisi Alfredia.

Poika löi kätensä yhteen ja hihkaisi iloisesti. "Ve~! Minun nimeni on Feliciano Vargas, ja tuolla ovat ystäväni Kiku ja Ludwig!"

Matthew antoi hymyillen italialaisen suudella hänen poskiaan.

"Minä olen Matthew ja veljeni on Alfred."

Feliciano vilkuili pohjoisamerikkalaisia vuoron perään, päästellen samalla epämääräisiä äännähdyksiä. "Ve~ ve~! Minullakin on veli, Lovino, mutta hän on toisella luokalla."

Koska Feliciano oli niin innokas ja pirteä, Matthew päätti kysyä häneltä apua, tosin epävarmana, olisiko poika edes tajunnut mitään.

"Ennen kuin menet, tahdon kysyä, oletko jo hankkinut itsellesi koulupuvun…"

Feliciano vilkaisi kanadalaista hieman hölmistyneenä, mutta hymyili tälle joka tapauksessa.

"_Si_, ne ovat tuolla toisella puolella", hän sanoi ja osoitti melko suurta, neliskanttista ovea huoneen perällä. Matthew kiitti teiniä, helpottuneena, että tämä tajusi hänen vihjailunsa - kanadalainen kun ei oikein pitänyt suorasta kyselystä - ja suuntasi kohti huoneen takaosaa.

Huone oli paljon suurempi kuin mitä se antoi ymmärtää ulko-ovelta katsottaessa. Sen seinillä roikkui kymmeniä erikokoisia, sinisiä ja punaisia koulupukuja. Lattia oli täynnä hyllyjä ja tiskejä, joiden päällä lepäsi siististi viikattuja paitoja, housuja ja hameita.

Teini-ikäisiä lappasi sisään ja ulos, jok'ikisellä kädessään jonkinlainen asuste.

XxxxX

Matthew pyöräytti päätään pitkin seinillä roikkuvia asuja ja laski liilat silmänsä kolmeen hahmoon, jotka seisoivat selin pohjoisamerikkalaisiin ja penkoivat naistenvaatehyllyä. Matthew siristi silmiään ja asetteli lasejaan paremmin, ja tunnisti kolmikon ainoan pojan leveän selän sekä pinkinsävyisen, vaalean kaulahuivin.

_Ivan!_

Venäläisteini keskusteli hiljaa iloisesti nauravan isosiskonsa ja yrmyn pikkusiskonsa kanssa.

Matthew päätti kävellä rohkeasti komean venäläisen luo ja aloittaa keskustelun hänen kanssaan, mutta Alfred koputti hänen selkäänsä ja kuiskasi virnuillen: "Kuunteles tätä, _bro_."

Matthew ei olisi uskaltanut kuunnella, muttei myöskään väittää vastaan turhan voimakastahtoiselle veljelleen.

Alfred nosti kätensä torveksi suunsa ympärille ja huusi: "Hei ryssä! Miksi sinä siellä olet? En usko, että AK-47:ja myydään naistenvaateosastolla."

Ivanin pieni hymy katosi ja hänen visterinvärisissä silmissään välähti loukkaus.

"Voi pikku kommari, älähän nyt. Ihminen on erehtyväinen", Alfred hohotti äänekkäästi.

Matthew näki, kuinka Katyusha astui veljensä eteen suojelevasti ja mulkoili amerikkalaista.

- Bам держаться подальше от моего брата! (Sinä pysyt kaukana veljestäni!) hän murisi, tosin hänen hento äänensävynsä ei tehnyt varoituksesta uhkaavaa.

"Anteeksi, beibi, mutta minä en puhu ryssälandiaa."

Matthew työnsi Alfredin kauemmas. "Al, nyt riittää, lopeta."

Katyusha puukotti Alfredia katseellaan, mutta kääntyi pikkusiskoonsa - jonka nimi eräässä vaiheessa paljastunut Nataliaksi - ja mutisi tälle jotain, saaden hänet nyökkäämään. Katyusha nyökkäsi takaisin ja saattoi sisaruksensa takaisin edelliseen huoneeseen maksamaan kahta punaista koulupukua. Venäläisten kadottua huoneesta Matthew tönäisi Alfredia vihaisena.

"Mikä sinun ongelmasi on? Miksi haukuit heitä?"

Alfred tuhahti. "Kunhan vain vähän härnäsin. Eivät he sitä tosissaan ottaneet."

"Katyusha kuulosti aika vihaiselta…"

"Pyh. _Relax, bro! _En usko että he suuttuivat."

"Emme ole olleet edes kahta täyttä päivää täällä, ja minä saan jo hävetä silmät päästäni takiasi", Matthew sihahti.

XxxxX

Kauppareissu taittui syvässä hiljaisuudessa. Joka kerta, kun Alfred aloitti lauseen, Matthew nosti kätensä pystyyn, hiljentäen hänet. Kanadalainen oli ollut niin lähellä päästä kontaktiin Ivanin kanssa, mutta Alfred oli pilannut kaiken rasismillaan, eikä se ollut edes ensimmäinen kerta.

Palatessaan takaisin koululle Matthew tökkäsi ostokset Alfredin syliin, käski tätä viemään ne poikien huoneeseen ja lähti omille teilleen. Hän pälyili ympäri valtavaa aulaa, joka kuhisi koulupukuisia oppilaita, muttei löytänyt Ivania tai tämän siskoja.

Sen sijaan hän näki Gilbertin ja Roderichin, jotka kävelivät häntä kohti, tosin heidän mukanaan oli myös ruskeahiuksinen tyttö.

Matthew päätti unohtaa inhotuksensa hieman pervoa sak… siis _preussilaista_ kohtaan ja juoksi heitä vastaan.

"Gilbert! Oletko nähnyt Ivania tai hänen siskojaan?"

Gilbert näytti hieman pohtivalta. "Sitä venäläistäkö? En. Mutta tiedätkö, mitä minä näen? Kolme koko universumin hyvännäköisintä kaveria, jotka eivät ole minä; sinut, Roddien ja Elizabetan."

Lisää kuivia iskulauseita. Hienoa.

Sekä Elizabeta että Roderich löivät Gilbertiä, tällä kertaa hauikseen.

"Au! _Aufgetretene_!" (Tuo sattui!)

Elizabeta kihersi ja kuiskasi Matthew'n korvaan: "Hän on bi, älä ota häntä vakavasti."

Matthew mumisi pienen vastauksen ja vältteli kolmikon katseita. Miksi hän törmäsi vain outoihin ihmisiin?

XxxxX

Elizabeta kiskaisi hänet takaisin todellisuuteen avaamalla suunsa uudestaan.

"Sanoitko, että etsit niitä venäläisopiskelijoita?"

Matthew nyökkäsi.

"Näin toisen niistä tytöistä menevän kohti asuntoloita. Ivan taisi mennä yläkertaan… Vai menikö hänkin asuntoloille? No, joka tapauksessa, se pitkähiuksinen suunnisti meidän asuntolaamme."

Matthew kiitti unkarilaisaksentilla puhuvaa tyttöä ja juoksi aulan läpi sisäpihalle ja siitä vasemmalle, kohti tyttöjen asuntolaa.

"Hei! Pojat eivät saa tulla tänne!" huudahti tiukan näköinen asuntolanvalvoja.

"Anteeksi, mutta minun on saatava puhua eräälle tytölle. Hänen nähtiin tulevan tänne", Matthew vastasi. "Missä huoneessa Natalia Braginski asuu?"

"Braginskaya, poika", asuntolanvalvoja korjasi ja tutki sitten kädessään olevaa kirjoituslevyä ja siihen kiinnitettyä listaa asuntolan oppilaista. "Täällä ei asu ketään Natalia Braginskayaa. Yekaterina 'Katyusha' Braginskaya sekä Natalia Arlowskaya sen sijaan asuvat."

Arlowskaya? Jos Natalia oli Katyushan ja Ivanin pikkusisko, miksi hänellä oli eri sukunimi?

_Ehkä heidän vanhempansa ovat eronneet, ja Natalia asuu toisen vanhemman kanssa…_

"Jätänkö jommallekummalle viestin?" asuntolanvalvoja kysyi monotonisella äänellä.

"Jätä molemmille. Kerro, että Matthew Williams on pahoillaan kaupassa tapahtuneesta välikohtauksesta", Matthew vastasi lähtiessään juoksemaan takaisin sisäpihalle, mutta tällä kertaa suoraan sen läpi ja poikien asuntolaan.

XxxxX

Kanadalainen juoksi ulko-ovelta suoraan käytävän päässä partioivan asuntolanvalvojan kylkeen, kiiruhtaessaan kakkoskerrokseen Ivania etsimään. [1]

"Miksi juokset ympäriinsä kuin päätön kana? Entä miksei sinulla ole koulupukua?" valvoja puhisi.

Ilmeisesti koko koulu oli täynnä tiukkapipoja tai muuten vain toiselta planeetalta karanneita alieneita.

"Vastauksena ensimmäiseen: etsin jotakuta. Vastauksena toiseen: en ole ehtinyt laittaa sitä, koska etsin jotakuta, mikä oli vastaus ensimmäiseen kysymykseen."

Valvoja katsoi häntä tuimasti. "Yritätkös olla hauskakin?"

"En, mutta kiireinen minä olen. Onko Ivan Braginski ilmoittautunut asuntolaan?"

Asuntolanvalvojan ilme muuttui heti, aivan kuten hänen äänensävynsä. "Kyllä hän taisi tuossa äsken laahustaa toiseen kerrokseen. Hänen huoneensa on 203." [2]

Matthew kiitti miestä, pohtien, kuinka usein olikaan koko päivän aikana kiittänyt ihmisiä.

_201... 202... 203! Tässä se on_, Matthew mietti katsoessaan ruskeaa ovea, johon oli porattu kullanväriset numerot 203 sekä nimilaatta, jossa lukivat nimet Braginski ja Zwingli.

Kanadalainen veti syvään henkeä ja koputti pari kertaa ovelle. Hän avasi kevyesti narisevan oven ja näki Ivanin sujauttavan jotain tyynynsä alle.

Visterinväriset silmät kääntyivät katsomaan suoraan Matthew'n omiin.

"Tulitko sinäkin haukkumaan minua?" Ivan kysyi takeltelevalla aksentilla.

"En! En missään nimessä! Tulin itse asiassa pyytämään anteeksi veljeni puolesta. Alfred vain on rasistinen, mikä sinänsä on ironista", Matthew selitti, nauraen kömpelösti.

Nauru ei tarttunut Ivaniin, mikä sai myös Matthew'n hiljaiseksi. Kanadalainen nielaisi ja istahti Ivanin viereen sängylle, saaden venäläisen säpsähtämään.

Kuin pientä eläintä, rauhoitteli Matthew Ivania, taputtaen tämän olkapäätä.

"Anteeksi, minä vain… Emme vain ole kovin suosittuja täällä", Ivan sopersi.

"Ei se mitään, ei se mitään", Matthew hymyili, "Tiedän tunteen. En ole itsekään ollut mikään suosikki, kotona tai koulussa."

"Syrjintä on yleistä etenkin kotimaassani. Ihmiset eivät kunnioita toisiaan, mikä ajaa syrjityt hulluuteen."

Matthew huomasi Ivanin katseen siirtyvän tyynyyn, jonka alla oli selvästi jotain oleellista.

"Tiedän. Niin Kanadassa kuin Amerikassakin tehdään itsemurhia jatkuvasti."

"Что? Tino kertoi, että olet Kanadasta etkä Amerikasta…"

Matthew nyökkäsi. "Synnyin alun perin Amerikassa, mutta kun vanhempani erosivat, muutin äidin kanssa Kanadaan."

"Otan osaa vanhempiesi erosta."

"Äh, ei se mitään. He tulevat upeasti toimeen keskenään."

Ivan vastasi kevyesti kanadalaisen hymyyn.

"Ovatko omat vanhempasi eronneet?" Matthew kysyi.

Ivan ravisti päätään. "Eivät, mutta isäni… on muualla."

"Miksi sitten Natalialla on eri sukunimi?"

Ivanin katseen nähdessään Matthew tajusi udelleensa liikaa ja katui kysymystään.

"Miksi _sinulla _ja veljelläsi on sitten eri sukunimi?"

Mistähän venäläinen oli edes saanut tietää pohjoisamerikkalaisten sukunimet?

"Anteeksi. En tarkoittanut olla utelias", Matthew sanoi, punastuen hieman. "Mutta tahdon vain sanoa, että minuun sinä voit luottaa asiassa kuin asiassa."

Ivan hymyili suloisesti, mikä sai Matthew'n jalat veltoiksi, Luojan kiitos hän kuitenkin istui sängyllä.

XxxxX

**Doddiin, nyt on se puoli saatu pois alta. Nelosluvun kakkospuoli tulee joku päivä, mutta lupaan kirjoittaa sen puhtaaksi ennen joulua, kun tuo lomakin alkaa ylihuomenna…**

**Niin muuten, jos en seuraavassa postissa muista sanoa, niin hyvää joulua vaan, ystäväiseni! (:**

**[1] Asumisjärjestelyn laitoin niin, että keltanokat asuvat 1. kerroksessa, toisen vuoden opiskelijat 2. kerroksessa ja niin edelleen. Asuntolat ovat siis nelikerroksisia :D**

**[2] Huoneet alkavat sekä tyttöjen että poikien asuntolassa 100:sta. Ja jos joku (muu kuin minä ja Zonnebloem XD) on muuten pelannut Silent Hill 4: The Roomia, he tajuavat että Ivanin huoneen numerohan on käännetty 302:sta! *shot***


	7. Neljäs osa, toinen puoli

**Kuten lupasin, kirjoitin toisen puoliskon ennen joulua puhtaaksi! :D**

**Viitosta saattekin sitten taas vaihteeksi odotella, mutta toivottavasti se ei haittaa ^^;**

**Mihin minu reviewaajat on hävinneet? D: No, jouluhan on huomenna, ei se ole ihmekään etteivät ihmiset ole paikalla :3**

**Zonnebloem: **Nyt oli niin järkevä viesti etten kehtaa edes vastata mitään :D Loman jälkeen ei varmaankaan ole paljoa kirjusteltu, mutta mutta.. Yritän jotain vääntää :D

**Eipä tässä sitten kai muuta… Ai niin. Tiedän, miten Gakuen Hetalian koulupukusääntö menee oikeasti. Esim. Afrikka- ja Aasia-luokissa on erilaiset puvut kuin muilla, mutta koska afrikkalaiset tai aasialaiset eivät ole kovin suuressa osassa/esiinny ollenkaan, olen ottanut vapauden laittaa kaikille samanlaisen koulupuvun, haittaako? :D**

**Let the story begin!**

XxxxX

Samalla sekunnilla ovesta rymisteli sisään vaalea, vihreäsilmäinen teini, joka näytti jokseenkin raivostuneelta.

"En voi uskoa, että -"

Teinin silmät laajenivat hänen huomatessaan Matthew'n ja kapenivat sitten uudelleen. "Hei, hei, hei! Mitä sinä teet täällä? Ulos siitä, hus, hus!"

Teini retuutti Matthew'n ulos ovesta ja pamautti sen tämän nenälle.

"Vash, sinun on hallittava noita raivokohtauksiasi", Ivan sanoi hiljaa. Vashiksi kutsuttu teini vilkaisi venäläistä ja alkoi kävellä edestakaisin.

"Minä tapan sen albiinon!"

Ivan tuijotti sveitsiläistä kysyvällä ilmeellä.

"Kun kävelin käytävällä ja satuin ohittamaan _heidät_, se albiino veti Roderichin itseään vasten ja alkoi käpälöidä häntä. Minun Roderichiani! Olisitpa kuullut, kuinka alppiruusuni voihki ja huokaili ja -"

"Vash, Vash!" Ivan huhuili päiväuneen uponnutta sveitsiläistä, joka vihdoin palasi todellisuuteen, kääntäen katseensa kohti venäläistä.

"Liikaa yksityiskohtia."

Vash hymyili ja istahti Ivanin viereen, samaan kohtaan, missä Matthew oli ollut. "Mitä se rillipää teki täällä?"

Ivan heilautti kättään. "Ei mitään ihmeellistä. Hän pyysi vain anteeksi erästä kylässä sattunutta välikohtausta."

"Varmastiko?" Vash kysyi, saaden vastaukseksi hymyn ja nyökkäyksen.

"Eihän hän nähnyt…?" sveitsiläinen osoitti Ivanin tyynyn alle.

"Ei."

"Entä minun…?"

"Ei mitään."

Vash nyökkäsi ymmärryksen merkiksi.

Pojat istuivat hetken hiljaa, kunnes Ivan rikkoi syvän, mutta mukavan hiljaisuuden.

"Haluatko apua Gilbertille kostossa?"

"Totta kai!" Vash huudahti innoissaan, hypähtäen pystyyn. "Se rontti maksaa siitä, että vei _mein edelweiss_."

XxxxX

"Kävit pyytämässä anteeksi? Mitä?" Alfred kysyi, kun veljekset istuivat huoneessaan vaihtamassa vaatteita koulupukuihin.

Matthew mulkaisi häntä. "Al, älä viitsi esittää tyhmää. Koska sinä et ollut edes aikeissa pyytää anteeksi käytöstäsi, minä kävin tekemässä sen puolestasi", kanadalainen sanoi kiskoessaan siniruutuisia housuja pitkien, ohuiden reisiensä yli. Alfred ei vastannut, vaan potkaisi koulupukuunsa kuuluvat mustat kengät sänkynsä alle ja laittoi punaiset Converse-tennarinsa jalkaan ja heitti nahkatakkinsa paitansa päälle.

Matthew pyöräytti silmiään ja käveli ovelle. Ennen asuntolan käytävälle astumista hän vilkaisi vielä Alfredia ja ravisti tälle pettyneenä päätään.

XxxxX

_Mikä idiootti_, Matthew tuumi kävellessään pitkin käytävää. _Toisaalta, ehkä minun pitäisi jollain tasolla olla myös kiitollinen Alille. Ilman kylän välikohtausta en olisi ehkä ikinä saanut kerättyä tarpeeksi rohkeutta puhua Ivanille._

Kulkiessaan yhden käytävän valtavan ikkunan ohi Matthew huomasi sen ulkopuolella tutut mustikkasilmät.

_Tino! _kanadalainen hihkaisi mielessään ja lähti hölkkäämään ikkunan viertä kohti lasiovea.

Matthew kaarsi ovesta ulos ja hiljensi vauhtinsa kävelyyn.

"Tino!" hän huikkasi ja heilautti kättään. Suomalainen vilkaisi äänen suuntaan ja alkoi hymyillä leveästi. "Hei, Matthew! Hauska nähdä!"

Kanadalainen pysähtyi ja liittyi viiden teinin muodostamaan rinkiin.

"Tässä ovat Berwald, Mathias, Lukas ja Alexander", Tino hymyili ja osoitti vuoron perään teinejä, jotka eivät voineet näyttää enempää erilaisilta; ensimmäisellä, Berwaldilla, oli lyhyet vaaleat hiukset, silmälasit ja erittäin pelottava ilme; Mathias- nimisen pojan Matthew tunnisti Arthurin bändin kitaristiksi. Hänen kasvoillaan oli pirteä virne; Alexander ja Lukas olivat selvästi veljekset - tai edes jonkinlaista sukua - koska molemmilla oli kasvoissaan samoja piirteitä, tylsistynyttä ilmettä myöten.

"Etkös sinä ollut backstagella silloin?" Mathias kysyi, katkaisten Matthew'n ajatuksenjuoksun täysin.

"Olinhan minä", Matthew nyökkäsi, "Gilbert pakotti minut sinne tavattuamme, kun hän juoksi poikaystävänsä perässä. Hän ei tunnu olevan kovin huolissaan Roderichista."

Mathias kohautti olkapäitään. "Sanotaan vaikka, että Gilbert on vapaamielinen. Alettuaan seurustelemaan Roderichin kanssa hän tosin vähensi muille flirttailua huomattavasti, joskaan ei kokonaan. Hän kuitenkin tuntuu rakastavan Roderichia aidosti."

_Niinkö luulet?_ Matthew kysyi mielessään, muistellen albiinon iskulauseita.

"Oli miten oli… Mihin jätit veljesi?" Tino kysyi hieman huvittuneena. Muistaen junassa käydyn keskustelun Matthew naurahti pari kertaa. "Tuolla sisällä hän on. Meillä oli pientä kinaa."

Tinon ilme muuttui samalla sekunnilla huolestuneeksi. "Niinkö? Mitä on tapahtunut?"

Matthew kohautti olkiaan. "Alfred vain käyttäytyi tapansa mukaan kuin ääliö kylässä. Jouduin pyytämään Ivanilta itse anteeksi."

"Ivaniltako?" Mathias henkäisi. "Kuule, jos henkesi on sinulle kallis, suosittelen pysymään kaukana siitä hyypiöstä!"

Matthew tuijotti pystytukkaista teiniä ihmeissään. Ei Ivan ainakaan aiemmin ollut niin pahalta vaikuttanut.

Tino humautti Mathiasta kevyesti kyynärpäällään kylkeen. "Nyt kyllä liioittelet", hän sanoi.

"Kuten taisin sinulle junassa kertoa, Ivanin lapsuus ei ollut mitenkään hyvä, ja siitä traumatisoituneena hänestä tuli melko arvaamaton."

Ivan parka. Hänen tarinaansa verrattuna Matthew'n elämä oli lähes täydellistä.

Mutta Tino - tai kukaan muukaan - ei ollut kertonut hänelle koko tarinaa; miksi Ivanin lapsuus oli surullinen ja miksi hänellä oli niin huono maine koulussa.

XxxxX

"Mitä tapahtui?" kanadalainen kysyi.

Tino katsoi Matthew'ta hetken suoraan silmiin. "Olen pahoillani, mutta lupasin olla puhumatta siitä. Minun, Katyushan ja Natalian lisäksi tietävät vain Ivanin huonetoveri ja he", hän osoitti muita ringin teinejä.

"On parempi pitää suu kiinni, varsinkin, jos lupasit niin jääkaapin kokoiselle korstolle, joka kantaa mukanaan tuliasetta!"

Katseet kääntyivät tanskalaiseen. "…Tuliasetta?"

"Koulussa kiertää huhuja, että Ivan ja Vash säilyttävät huoneessaan aseita. Mitään ei tosin ole löydetty", Lukas selitti.

Nähdessään Matthew'n hieman säikähtäneen ilmeen Tino alkoi nauraa hermostuneesti. "Ne ovat vain huhuja! Minä en ole koskaan nähnyt Ivanilla asetta."

Matthew oli silti hieman varpaillaan. Tähän asti kaikki, jotka hän oli tavannut, olivat jollain tasolla sekaisin, eikä siis olisi ollut ihme, jos Ivan todella olisi omistanut jonkinnäköisen aseen.

Mathias löi kätensä kanadalaisen selkään. "Älä näytä tuolta, ainahan kouluihin muutama hullu eksyy! Ja katso: minäkin olen selvinnyt hengissä kolmosvuodelle asti!"

"Mutta nelosvuodesta ei ole tietoa", Lukas mumisi ilkikurisesti, saaden muut - paitsi tietysti Mathiaksen - nauramaan, kun kello soi ja kutsui teinit lukukauden ensimmäiselle oppitunnille.

XxxxX

Matthew käveli patsaiden koristamaa käytävää pitkin kohti luokkaa, johon hänen ensimmäinen tuntinsa sijoittui. Hän ohitti raollaan olevan tummanpuhuvan oven, jonka taakse kakkosluokkalaisia oli levittäytynyt.

Siellä opettaja yritti saada villejä 17-vuotiaita rauhoittumaan itsensä esittelyllä. Tokihan suurin osa jo tunsi toisensa, mutta mikä tahansa temppu kelpasi, kunhan se sai oppilaat keskittymään.

Oli Ivanin vuoro.

Luokan perältä itselleen paikan haalinut venäläinen istui hiljaa - kuin ajatuksissaan - kun opettaja huhuili häntä.

"Ivan? Ivan, on sinun vuorosi."

"Niin, Ivan! Mene nyt luokan eteen", hieman Ivanista kauempana istuva, italialaisaksenttia käyttävä teini, Lovino huudahti ja heitti venäläistä paperipallolla.

"Mieluummin en", Ivan mumisi hädin tuskin kuuluvalla äänellä.

"Ole kiltti, Ivan. Älä heittäydy hankalaksi ja anna typerää kuvaa itsestäsi uusille oppilaille", opettaja aneli ja osoitti suoraan lukion toiselle luokalle tulleita oppilaita, joita Ivan ei ennestään tuntenut.

Venäläisen ei auttanut kuin nousta ja suunnistaa luokan etuosaan ja kirota, kuinka typerä tehtävä oli.

Ivan vilkuili yleisöään ja huokaisi kevyesti. "Minun nimeni on Ivan Iljitš Braginski. Olen 17-vuotias ja tulen Moskovasta -"

Puhuessaan Ivan kuuli luokasta yskänsekaisen "ryssä"-huudahduksen. Hän yritti olla välittämättä siitä ja jatkoi: "Minulla on kaksi siskoa; Yekaterina ja Natalia -"

"Homo!"

"Entä vanhempasi? Mitä he tekevät työkseen?" opettaja kysyi, jättäen Ivanin lailla haukut huomiotta. Ivan nielaisi ja katsoi käsiään.

_Seuraavaksi vaikein osa…_

"Äitini Anja on pankissa töissä."

"Ja isäsi…?" opettaja uteli tajuttuaan, ettei Ivan jostain syystä aikonut ottaa isäänsä puheeksi.

Venäläinen vilkuili vuoroin hiljaa odottavaa luokkaa ja vuoroin opettajaa, joka hymyili kannustavasti.

Huokaus.

"Hän on vankilassa."

Melkein koko luokka repesi nauramaan. Ilmassa kaikui pilkkahuutoja aina "linnakundin lapsesta" tavalliseen "surkimukseen" asti.

Ivan katsoi ympärilleen ja näki pelkkiä nauravia - ei iloisia, mutta pilkallisia - kasvoja. Venäläistä alkoi huimata. Kovaääninen nauru kaikui hänen korvissaan ja osoittavat sormet käytännössä työntyivät hänen ihoonsa.

Maailma alkoi kieppua Ivanin ympärillä ja hän tunsi oksennuksen nousevan kurkkuunsa, mikä pisti hänen jalkoihinsa vauhtia ja sai hänet juoksemaan ulos luokasta.

XxxxX

Ei vain luokka, vaan myös koko käytävä tuntui pyörivän kovaa vauhtia. Jokainen vastaantuleva oppilas tuntui nauravan Ivanille samalla tavalla kuin muut hänen ikäisensä luokassa. [1]

Kylmät hikipisarat valuivat pitkin venäläisen kasvoja, sekoittuen kuumiin, suolaisiin kyyneliin, jotka loukkaukset ja pilkkahuudot olivat naiivin venäläisen silmiin nostaneet.

Äänekkäästi huohottaen Ivan harppoi asuntolaan ja omaan huoneeseensa.

Hän paiskasi oven kiinni ja rojahti sängylleen katumaan sitä, että oli koskaan ottanut vastaan mahdollisuuden tulla Hetalia-lukioon.

XxxxX

**Se on siinä.**

**Hyvät joulut.**

**No ei sentään, vitsillähän minä.. :D Joka tapauksessa, nelosluku onkin sitten ohi ja vitosluku tulee joskus, kunhan saan sen ensin kirjoitettua vihkooni.**

**Byhyy, Ivanilla on teiniangsti menossa x)**

**Miksi mä kiusaan sitä D:**

**[1] Tämmöisiähän on ollut elokuvissa sun muissa jutuissa; tyyppi menee jossain ja vaikka paikka on täynnä ihan tavallisia ihmisiä, se tyyppi näkee ne jotenkin eritavalla, ei siis mitenkään supervoimia vaan sen alitajunta ottaa sillein hienosti jännästi vallan että se sitten luulee näkevänsä jotain mikä ei ole totta, tajuatteko tämän vammaisen selityksen? xD**

**Köh. Siis, Shiro vetäytyykin nyt sitten joululoman viettoon ja valmistautuu jouluaattoon. Hyvää joulua ja onnellista uutta vuotta! (:**

**~Shiro kuittaa**


	8. Viides osa, ensimmäinen puoli

**I iz back! Miten mun mussukoillani on 2012 alkanut? :D**

**Ja Psyko jatkuu! *w00t***

**Anteeksi, en ole kirjoitellut viime aikoina, on nimittäin ollut kaikenlaista tässä… Vitsi, vitsi, laiskuus on painanut päälle, haittaakse? xD**

**No niin, nyt ravistan Putouksen mielestäni ja jatkan kirjoittamista.**

**Tosiaan, Psyko on nyt edennyt vähän hitaasti, ja jos totta puhutaan, 5. luku on ollut valmiina pidemmän aikaa. En vain ole onnistunut ottamaan vihkoa esille ja kirjoittamaan lukua puhtaaksi.**

**Mutta täällä minä taas olen, valmiina kynän ja näppäimistön kanssa! :D**

**Jee, minu reviewaajat eivät olekaan kyllästyneet tähän! :D**

**Colorful Black: **Arvaapa vaan! :D Jos ei mitään isompaa, niin ainakin se siellä taka-alalla jotenkin… :P Ivan on psyykkisesti järkkynyt, ja oppilaat saavat syyttää vain itseään jos hän joku päivä räjäyttää koulun matalaksi. Ja ei, se ei ollut spoileri xD Mutta kiitos! (:

**UtaChan:** Joo, mine jotenkin näin (no, näen vieläkin) että Alfred olisi just semmoinen rasistinen jätös, jota Matthew häpeää :D No nuo (hauskimmat? O.o ) kohdat on nopeasti tunnilla väsättyjä, luulin että ne ovat ihan randomeja, mutta ei kai sitten :P Kiitän ja kumarran taas ^.^

**Swissy-chan: **Tänk juu, tänk juu :D Heh, pyrin aina kitistämään väliin jotain ihan random kohtia, ja näköjään olen onnistunutkin, hyvä niin :D Pelkään aina, että - kuten tuli jo tuossa mainittua - nuo nopeasti tunnilla kirjoitetut kohtaukset ovat liian… no, randomeja (:

**jexnom:** Älähän nyt, jos sinä et osaa kirjoittaa suomeksi, minä ainakin uskon että enkunkieliset ovat sitten sitäkin parempia (: Itse taidan tunkea pilkkuja vähän liian moneen paikkaan, olen nyt yrittänyt sitä vähentää, mutta sen sijaan tilalle tulevat typot. Damn it x3 Niin ja kiitos viesteistäsi! (:

**Let's get this shit done!**

***shot***

XxxxX

"Ivan!" kuului ääni Ivanin yläpuolelta ja käsi ilmestyi hänen olkapäälleen. "Oletko kunnossa?" Vash kysyi Ivanin avatessa silmiään hieman.

Venäläinen painautui syvemmälle tyynyynsä, veti peiton poskeaan vasten, nipistäen silmäluomensa taas kiinni ja kurtisti kulmiaan. "Ole kiltti, mene pois."

Vash nosti kätensä Ivanin olalta, muttei totellut tämän pyyntöä, vaan istui vastapäiselle sängylle valvomaan ystäväänsä.

Hetken huoneessa vallitsi syvä hiljaisuus Ivanin maatessa sängyssä yrittämässä murjottaa ja Vashin katsellessa häntä.

Lopulta Ivan pongahti istuma-asentoon ja loi tuiman katseen sveitsiläiseen.

"Oletko vielä täällä?" hän kysyi kyllästyneen oloisena.

"En ollut aikeissa mennä mihinkään."

"Saat hylätyn heti alussa."

"Etkö sinä sitten?"

Ivan mulkoili Vashia ja lysähti takaisin syvälle patjaansa, tällä kertaa selin sveitsiläiseen.

Vash huokaisi. "Sen kuin nukut, mutta tiedä, ettet voi paeta traumoja tai menneisyyttäsi sängyn pohjalla. Hän on isäsi, ei enempää eikä vähempää."

Kun Vash ei saanut vastausta, hän nousi sängyltä. "En jaksa katsella sinua. Minä menen takaisin tunnille. Keksin sinulle jonkun tekosyyn."

"…Kiitos", kuului sängyn pohjalta.

Vashin mentyä Ivan nousi taas istuma-asentoon ja kumartui etsimään jotain sänkynsä alta.

Hän nosti sieltä suurehkon pullon täynnä kirkasta juomaa, joka ei ollut vettä.

Ivan ihasteli pulloa hetken; sen sinistä "водка"-sanalla ja muulla venäläisellä tekstillä varustettua valkoreunaista etikettiä, auringossa kimaltelevaa alkoholijuomaa ja korkkia, joka huusi pitelijäänsä irrottamaan sen.

Ivan pudotti korkin lattialle ja kippasi juomaa kurkkuunsa. Venäläinen irvisti yhä juoman väkevälle maulle, vaikka oli juonut sitä jo yläasteella. Hän kaatoi sitä uudestaan suuhunsa.

Liian suuri määrä liian kirpeää litkua sai Ivanin yskimään ja asettamaan pullon yöpöydälle.

Venäläinen etsi pudottamansa korkin, sulki pullon sillä ja vieritti lasisen esineen takaisin sänkynsä alle.

Hän puuskahti, venytti kätensä korkealle päänsä yläpuolelle ja avasi ikkunan.

Lämmin ilma puhaltui hänen kasvoilleen ja lintujen laulu tunkeutui hänen korviinsa. Ivan veti ilmaa syvälle keuhkoihinsa.

Tunkkaiseen luokkaan hän ei enää menisi pilkattavaksi. Ei ikinä. Vash sitä paitsi lupasi sepittää jotain, ei Ivan olisi siis edes voinut mennä tunnille.

Siispä Ivan kääntyi kannoillaan ja harppasi ulos ovesta. Hän hiipi asuntolanvalvojien huoneiden ohi ja ulos päästyään käveli asuntolan viertä pitkin kohti sisäpihan päässä olevaa pensaikkoa. Ivan kumartui ja työnsi itsensä aukosta, jonka lukion aikaisemmat oppilaat olivat joskus tehneet. Opettajat tiesivät, etteivät oppilaat viitsineet kiertää etupihan kautta puutarhaan [1], joten kukaan ei ollut antanut käskyä peittää aukkoa.

Näkyviin tuli suuri, erivärisiä kukkia ja kasveja täynnä oleva puutarha. Paremmaksi nimeksi olisi kaiketi sopinut "puisto", oli puutarha kuitenkin niin suuri ja sen näköinen. [2]

Ivan tutki hetken ympäristöä, jossa puutarhurit ahkerasti työskentelivät; istuttivat kukkia, ajoivat ruohoa, muotoilivat pensaita ja ruokkivat ankkoja, jotka olivat ottaneet pihalle kaivetun lammen itselleen. [3]

Venäläinen käänsi katseensa vasemmalle, missä hän huomasi jonkun muun istumassa läheisellä penkillä.

Jonkun tytön.

Jonkun kolmosluokan tytön.

"Elizabeta?" Ivan mutisi ja harppasi muutamalla askeleella ruskeatukkaisen tytön luo.

Elizabeta vilkaisi ylöspäin ja alkoi hymyillä ystävällisesti.

"Hei", hän sanoi kuin millekin tutulle.

Tokihan Ivan ja Elizabeta olivat jutelleet usein, mutta mitään ystäviä he eivät olleet.

"Hei", Ivan vastasi ja istahti unkarilaisen viereen. He istuivat hetken aikaa hiljaa, kuunnellen puutarhanhoitokoneiden kaukaista surinaa, kunnes Elizabeta vilkaisi venäläistä ja rikkoi rauhan.

"Joten… Eikö sinun pitäisi olla tunnilla?"

Ivan katsahti unkarilaista ja naurahti. "Sanotaanko vaikka, että tarvitsin lisää lomaa."

Elizabeta katsoi hymyillen eteensä. "Samat sanat. Oli pakko päästä pois siitä melusta."

"Mutta eikö sinulla ole ystäviä luokallasi?"

"Jaa Gilbertiä ja Roderichiako tarkoitat?"

Ivan nyökkäsi.

"Kun he innostuvat imemään toistensa kasvot irti, on kuin minua ei olisikaan", unkarilaistyttö nauroi.

Ivan alkoi siltä seisomalta tuntea myötätuntoa - ellei jopa sääliä - Vashia kohtaan. Sveitsiläisparka oli niin ihastunut Roderichiin, että menetti malttinsa joka kerta, kun näki tämän, varsinkin Gilbertin seurassa.

Ivan ei halunnut nähdä ystäväänsä niin; ei halunnut antaa hänen kärsiä. Olisiko venäläisen pitänyt avautua tästä Elizabetalle? Kertoa unkarilaiselle, miten Vashiin sattui joka kerta, kun hän näki itävaltalaisen ja muisti, että hänen alppitähtensä rakastaa toista.

Ivanin synkän ilmeen nähdessään Elizabeta huolestui. "Onko jokin hätänä?" hän kysyi, saaden Ivanin hymyilemään suloisesti. "Ei, ei. Muistin vain jotain…"

"Liittyykö Vash siihen?"

Oliko unkarilainen jokin selvänäkijä?

Elizabeta naurahti Ivanin hölmistyneelle ilmeelle. "Älä viitsi. Tyhmempikin tajuaisi. Kun puhuin Roderichista ja Gilbertistä, muutuit jokseenkin surumieliseksi. Vash on hyvä ystäväsi ja loppu onkin historiaa."

Tyttö oli kyllä ennenkin osoittanut älynsä, eikä ollut siis mikään ihme, että hän osasi lähes lukea ajatuksia.

Unkarilainen löi kätensä Ivanin olalle. "Kuule. Sinun ei tarvitse tuntea itseäsi epämukavaksi kenenkään seurassa. Tunnen siskosi, he eivät ole kovin suosittuja, mutta minusta te olette todella hyviä tyyppejä. Te kaikki. Gilbert mahtoi keksiä ne huhut jollain oppitunnilla."

Elizabeta nauroi hetken, mutta lopetti sen lyhyeen läimäyttäessään kätensä suulleen,

"Anteeksi, minun ei olisi pitänyt möläyttää sitä!" hän kiekaisi käden peittämällä äänellään.

Ivan mulkoili unkarilaista, muttei voinut olla tälle kovin vihainen, ainakaan paljoa. Loppujen lopuksi Gilbert oli se, joka oli levitellyt venäläisistä juoruja.

Sanaakaan sanomatta Ivan nousi penkiltä, katsahti vielä katuvan näköistä unkarilaista ja survoutui jälleen aidan reiästä.

Gilbert kuolisi pian, se oli varmaa. Siitä hyötyisi Ivanin itsensä lisäksi Katyusha ja Natalia sekä Vash. Kun Roderich olisi murtunut poikaystävänsä yhtäkkisestä… "katoamisesta", olisi Vash paikalla lohduttamassa. Ivan puoliksi virnisti harppoessaan kohti koulurakennusta.

Ohittaessaan luokan, jossa ykkösluokkalaiset olivat, Ivan pysähtyi ja kurkisti sisään. Oppilaat tekivät samoin kuin hänen luokassaan; esittelivät itsensä, mikä sentään tuntui järkevältä, ottaen huomioon, etteivät oppilaat välttämättä tunteneet toisiaan.

XxxxX

Matthew nojasi käteensä tylsistyneenä ja kuunteli, kun joku hänen luokkalaisensa kertoi itsestään. Nähdessään silmäkulmansa kautta suuren hahmon ovella kanadalainen siirsi katseensa sen suuntaan.

Sekä kanadalaisen että venäläisen violetit silmät kohtasivat. Ivan hymyili kevyesti ja heilautti kättään, saaden Matthew'n tekemään samoin.

Kanadalainen tunsi tökkäisyn selässään ja kääntyi katsomaan Alfredin sinisiin silmiin. "Kenelle heilutit?" amerikkalainen kuiskasi virnistäen.

"En kenellekään, mäntti", Matthew sihahti ja oli kääntyä oikein päin, kun kuuli Alfredin nojaavan - kovan kolinan saattelemana - häntä kohti.

"Kerro nyt, _bro_. Onko sinulla joku kiikarissasi?"

"Ei."

"Onpas."

"Ei ole."

"Varmasti on."

"EI OLE!"

Matthew huomasi kaikkien tuijottavan häntä. "Herra… Williams, oliko sinulla jotain asiaa?" opettaja kysyi paksujen silmälasiensa takaa.

"Anteeksi, jatkakaa", kanadalainen sanoi punastuen ja vajosi tuoliinsa.

"Varmasti on", Alfred virnuili, jättäen Matthew'n murisemaan yksinään.

XxxxX

Tunnin päättyminen ei helpottanut tilannetta lainkaan. Heti, kun opettaja päästi nuoret luokasta, Alfred hyökkäsi Matthew'n kimppuun kuin korppikotka. Turhautuneena Matthew kielsi kaiken, myös sen, että hänellä todella oli joku kiikarissaan, Ivan nimittäin.

"Pidä huoli vain siitä "omasta kullastasi", kanadalainen puuskahti ja yritti karistaa veljensä, minkä hän huomasi melko hankalaksi.

"Pidänkin, kunhan ensin saan hurmattua hänet."

Matthew huokaisi ja pyöräytti silmiään. "Tule nyt jo", hän murahti ja kaarsi nurkan taakse, mutta pysähtyi kuin seinään nähdessään Arthurin käpertyneenä Francisin syleilyyn kuin mikäkin sylikoira.

Tämän seurauksena Alfred törmäsi kanadalaisen selkään. "Mitä sinä nyt…?" hän kysyi peruuttaessaan hieman kauemmas veljestään. Matthew pyörähti voimakkaasti ympäri ja työnsi Alfredia tulosuuntaan.

"Mennään sittenkin toista kautta. Kun alamme käydä kunnollisilla oppitunneilla, tiedämme ainakin reitin oikeaan luokkaan."

Alfred tuhahti ärsyyntyneenä. "Olet käyttäytynyt oudosti kauppareissusta asti. Sano sinä mitä sanot, mutta **minä** menen tätä kautta."

XxxxX

**Laiska lapsi, ei voi mitään :D**

**Ihan oikeasti, minä olen laiska, mutta se johtuu siitä että viime aikoina on tullut sinkoiltua koko ajan paikasta toiseen eikä se tunnu hellittävän vieläkään (varsinkaan kun näytelmäharjoitukset alkavat taas) OTL Silloin ei vain yksinkertaisesti jaksa tehdä mitään.**

**Pitäisi taas tuhatkolmesataa asiaa tehdä mutta kun ei. Mine otan kohta lopputilin kaikesta, istun persiilleni katsomaan Transformersia ja mutustan pipareita :D**

**[1] Ainahan hienoissa kouluissa on puutarha, se on sääntö, ainakin minun pienessä maailmassani.**

**Lainasin tuota reikäistä puskaa omasta koulustani, siellä on ihmisenmentäviä aukkoja ja niistäkös oli kiva sujahtaa läpi kun sai vielä koulualueelta poistua :P**

**[2] No kyllä te varmasti saitte sen kuvan millainen tuo puutarha olisi. Iso ja avara, samanlainen kuin joku Kajaanissa sijaitseva hautausmaa: pirun nätti mutta väärässä käytössä xD**

**Ja ei, minä en asu Kajaanissa, turha mennä sinne stalkkaamaan :D**

**Ja ihan no offense jos joku sattuu asumaan Kajaanissa, on hieno kaupunki, tykkään '.~**

**[3] No totta kai siellä on ankkalampi, ihmiset hoi, he ovat Englannissa! :D Sitä paitsi ankat ovat söpöjä :B**

**Toivottavasti tämä nyt ruokkii vähän ficcinälkäänne, uutta ette saa.**

**Vitsi, vitsi, uusi tulee, mutta kauan voi mennä, haittaakse? :3**


	9. Viides osa, toinen puoli

**Nonniin, Shiro ei ole suinkaan kuollut vaan on takaisin kirjoittamisen parissa, ja voi olla hankala uskoa, mutta minä kirjoitan joka päivä, en tosin Psykoa :D**

**Ficcini on valitettavasti vähän jäänyt, enkä ole edes **_**ajatellut**_** kuutososan värkkäilyä D:**

**Pitäisi varmaan…**

**No, joka tapauksessa, tässä tulee nyt ficin viidennen osan toinen puoli, joka onkin sitten viimeinen ennen pitkää taukoa :3**

**Colorful Black:** Kiitoksia. Hyvä että ymmärrät, ettei aina ole aikaa vaikka haluaisikin. Tuossa jokin aika sitten jexnomille kerroin, että kirjoitan kaverille ficciä, jota jatkan koko ajan. Luultavasti sitten, kun olen saanut sen päätökseen, saan ehkä vähän nipistettyä aikaa Psykon pohdintaan :3

Hähä, minä ainakin voisin olla Elizabeta silloin, kun Gilbert ja Roderich imee naamansa irti xD

Hah, lyö vain, mutta älä ihan palasiksi, minä tarvitsen häntä vielä ficissä :D

**Swissy-chan:** Tiedän tunteen. Tulikettu on kieltämättä vähän vamma :O

Kiitän ja kumarran. Itsestäni on oikein mukavaa lukea reaktioitasi ^.^

**Zonnebloem: **Kaksi sanaa: valitettava ideanpuute D;

XxxxX

Amerikkalainen kaarsi nenä pystyssä nurkan taakse ja huikkasi veljelleen: "Tuletko sinä?"

Matthew avasi silmänsä, jotka oli hetki sitten nipistänyt tiukasti kiinni.

_Mitä? Ottipa hän Arthurin ja Francisin suhteen kevyesti…_

Kanadalainen hiippaili nurkan taakse, vain nähdäkseen Alfredin ja **täysin** normaalin käytävän. Arthur ja Francis seisoivat vielä käytävällä, mutta seisoivat kasvotusten ja… juttelivat?

Virnistäen Alfred harppoi selin seisovan britin taakse ja kietoi kätensä tämän vyötärön ympärille. Arthur henkäisi äänekkäästi ja tuijotti tiukasti vartalonsa ympärillä olevia, ruskeilla hihoilla peitettyjä käsivarsia.

"_Hey, baby", _Alfred kehräsi britin korvaan, saaden pienemmän teinin niskakarvat nousemaan pystyyn.

"_B-brat!_ Päästä heti irti!" Arthur huudahti ja yritti repiä amerikkalaisen käsiä ympäriltään, mutta urheilu ei ollut hänen vahvin lajinsa - toisin kuin Alfredilla - eikä hän onnistunut.

Suurehko käsi tarttui tiukasti Alfredin käteen, ja siniset silmät tuijottivat tiukasti hänen omiinsa. "_Rester loin de lui._"

Alfred pyöritteli silmiään ymmärtämättömänä, vaikkakin hän tajusi, että pitkähiuksinen teini tarkoitti jotain vakavaa.

"Öö… Sama englanniksi, kiitos?" Alfred sopersi virnistäen hermostuneesti.

Francisin silmät kapenivat uhkaavasti ja hän puristi amerikkalaisen käsivartta kivuliaasti. "Päästä irti Arthurista. **Nyt**."

"_Hey, man, relax_. Etkö näe, että minulla on Artielle asiaa?" Alfred vastasi ylimielisesti ja ravisti ranskalaisen käden kyynärvarrestaan.

"Etkö **sinä** näe, että **minä** olen kiireinen? Päästä irti tai… tai päästän mustan magiani valloilleen!" Arthur rääkyi ja kiemurteli amerikkalaisen otteessa.

Alfred nauroi. "Se vasta olisikin näky! Tahtoisitko kokeilla "mustaa magiaasi" minuun huoneessani?"

Viimein Francis riuhtaisi Alfredin irti britistä ja painoi hänet seinää vasten. "Sanon viimeisen kerran, _mon ami_. _Rester loin de lui_. Se tarkoittaa, että sinä pidät näppisi erossa hänestä. Onko selvä?"

Alfred nyökytteli päätään rajusti, saaden Francisin irrottamaan otteensa hänen nahkatakkinsa villakauluksesta.

Matthew riuhtoi Alfredin käytävää pitkin kohti portaikkoa, pyydellen samalla ties miten monta kertaa anteeksi Arthurilta ja Francisilta.

"Miksi hankkiudut aina tahallasi ongelmiin? Haluatko nolata meidät molemmat täydellisesti?" Matthew puoliksi huusi, kun teinit olivat päässeet pois käytävältä.

"Helvetin taliaivo!"

Se oli ensimmäinen kerta, kun Alfred kuuli Matthew'n kiroilevan - ja vielä niin kovalla äänellä. Tavallisesti kanadalainen oli niin kovin hiljainen, eikä ollut koskaan kiroillut. **Koskaan**.

Jälleen kerran poikien välillä vallitsi raskas ja painostava hiljaisuus, tosin tällä kertaa Matthew'n ei tarvinnut hiljentää veljeään, kun tämä yritti puhua. Alfred ei yksinkertaisesti **uskaltanut** avata suutaan.

XxxxX

Kun pojat pääsivät huoneensa ovelle, Matthew kääntyi Alfrediin päin. "Löisin oven suoraan typerää naamasi vasten, ellei tämä olisi molempien huone", hän tuhahti.

Alfred ei voinut olla hymyilemättä kevyesti. Matthew olisi kuitenkin tuntenut sääliä häntä kohtaan, vaikka olisikin jättänyt hänet ulkopuolelle. Alfred vain tunsi veljensä liian hyvin.

Kun Matthew astui huoneeseen, jokin ikään kuin rapisi hänen kenkänsä alla. Teinit katsoivat maahan ja näkivät lattialla kellertävänvalkean, siististi taitellun paperilapun. Matthew nosti lapun maasta ja suunnisti Alfred perässään sängylle lukemaan sen.

"_Hyvät oppilaat,_

_Kuten vanhimmat teistä jo tietävät, järjestää koulu joka syksy eräänlaisen luokkaretken. Matkan tarkoitus on antaa oppilaille mahdollisuus tutustua muihin ikäisiinsä ja muunikäisiin oppilaisiin ja opettaa heitä olemaan riippumattomia sisaruksistaan ja ystävistään._

_Ensimmäisen oppitunnin aikana asuntolanvalvojat sujauttavat nämä viestit huoneisiin, minkä kolmannen ja neljännen vuoden opiskelijat jo tietävätkin._

_Retken aikana opettajat viimeistelevät kesän aikana laatimansa opetussuunnitelmat, ja matka on ikään kuin oppilaiden mahdollisuus aloittaa työntäytteinen lukukausi kevyesti._

_Matka kestää kaksi päivää ja se suuntautuu eräälle suurehkolle leirintäalueelle täältä noin 1,5-2h lounaaseen. Lähdemme aikaisin aamiaisen jälkeen ja palaamme seuraavana päivänä illan aikoihin._

_Mukaanne tarvitsette vaihtovaatteita sekä uimavarusteet, mikäli tahdotte uida. Voitte ottaa myös omia tavaroita, kuten viihde-elektroniikkaa, mutta niitä ette luultavasti tule tarvitsemaan matkan aikana._

_Lähtöpäivä on siis ensi viikon tiistai, ja herätys on tavallisesta poikkeavana kello 5:30 ja aamiainen kello 6:15._

_Olisi kiitettävää, että pakkaisitte jo tällä viikolla, jotta teidän on helppo siirtyä linja-autoihin lähtöaamuna._

_Hyvää matkaa,_

_Rehtori"_

Matthew nosti katseensa lapusta ja taitteli sen sievästi. "Vai luokkaretki…" Alfred mutisi, kasvoillaan jälleen se typerä, itsevarma ilme.

"Alfred… En pidä tuosta ilmeestä", Matthew nurisi ja heristi sormeaan veljelleen. Alfred iski kanadalaiselle silmäänsä ja vastasi: "Älä huoli. Tällä kertaa tiedän, mitä teen."

Matthew tuijotti amerikkalaista epäilevänä ja risti käsivartensa. "En luota sinuun."

Alfred kohautti virnistäen olkiaan.

"Koskapa olisitkaan?"

XxxxX

**Se oli vähän lyhyt, minkäs teet. Viitonen oli muutenkin ehkä yksi lyhimpiä kirjoittamiani osia, mutta ei se kai haittaa.**

**Tuohon on hyvä jättää kiva cliffhanger. Olen ajatellut leirijakson jo pitkälle, mutta kynä ei ole taaskaan löytänyt tietään käteeni, ja totta puhuakseni hävitin vihkoni yhdessä vaiheessa :D**

**Mutta joo. En taaskaan lupaa mitään kuutosluvusta, mutta reviewatkaa aktiivisesti ja olkaa kuulolla, kyllä se vielä joku päivä sieltä ilmestyy :D**

**~Shiro kuittaa tältä erää**


	10. Kuudes osa, ensimmäinen puoli

**Heippa vaan! Meikäläinen sai kuin saikin kynän käteen ja alkoi raapustelemaan kuudetta lukua! :D**

**Ja vaikka itse sanonkin, olen ihan tyytyväinen siihen, mihin osa on menossa OwO**

**Swissy-chan:** Ei se mitään, itsekin usein tulee juuri ennen lähtöä luettua jotain (ja sitten tulee kiire) :D Hehe, hyvä että Al on pysynyt riesana, se on yksi pääasia tässä ficissä ;)

**Zonnebloem:** Nyy, en se minä ollut, se oli Milli ja sen ärsyttävä sivupersoona D; Mut nyt se on sodassa, Andy saa olla iloinen niin pitkään kuin sitä kestää 3

**Colorful Black:** Eikä se yhteenotto jää siihen, ainakaan kokonaan :D Sen verran ärsytän jännittämällä sinua (ja muitakin) kun sanon, että kirjoitin ihan listan luokkaretken tapahtumista otsikolla "mikä menikään pieleen?" ;P Että sitä odotellessa (ja kirjustellessa)

XxxxX

Lähtöaamu valkeni kirkkaana. Taivas oli lähes pilvetön ja aurinko puski säteensä koulun ja asuntoloiden ikkunoista sisään. Jokaisen asuntoloiden huoneen täytti äänekäs pirinä, piippaus tai jokin muu pään sisään tunkeutuva meteli.

Joka kerroksessa nuoret pusersivat itsensä sängyistään ylös; toiset enemmän ja toiset vähemmän innostuneina leirille lähdöstä.

Hyvänä esimerkkinä toimivat Gilbert ja Roderich, jotka turhautuneina etsivät herätyskellon off -nappia.

No, jos tarkkoja ollaan, Gilbert ei edes vaivautunut heräämään kellonsoittoon. Hän oli jälleen hiipinyt yön aikana itävaltalaisen viereen, eikä albiinolle tullut mieleenkään päästää poikaystävästään irti.

"Gil… Nouse ylös. Tänään me kai lähdemme sille typerälle leirille", Roderich mutisi ja hamuili silmälasejaan.

"Unh, _nein, Mutti_…" hopeahiuksinen teini mumisi poikaystävänsä selkää vasten. "Ei kukaan herää tähän aikaan."

"Me heräämme. YLÖS."

Roderich nosti Gilbertin käden ympäriltään ja pudotti sen albiinon itsensä päälle voimalla.

Preussilainen kurtisti kulmiaan, mutta siitä huolimatta nousi nojatakseen vasempaan kyynärpäähänsä ja seurasi silmälasipäisen bruneten pukeutumista.

"Olenko koskaan kertonut, kuinka seksikäs olet pyjamassa?" hän virnuili.

"Joka kerta, kun heräät vierestäni, eli siis lähes joka päivä", Roderich vastasi vaivautumatta edes vilkaisemaan Gilbertiä.

Hän nosti oman koulupukunsa lattialta ja heitti Gilbertin oman tämän kasvoille.

"Pukeudu. Aamiainen on pian."

"Mutta minun pitää vielä pakata!"

"Etkö sinä ole sitäkään tehnyt? Senkin _Dummkopf_!" brunette itävaltalainen raivosi. Gilbert oli suoraan sanottuna täysin saamaton.

Albiino nosti kätensä antautumisen merkiksi. "Älä huoli, _Liebe_. Olen minä jo ainakin puolet pakannut!" hän virnisti.

Roderichin suusta pääsi huokauksen ja murahduksen sekainen äännähdys, kun brunette avasi vaatekaapin ovet, työnsi Gilbertin komeron eteen ja ennen kylpyhuoneeseen katoamista sanoi; "Sängylläsi on parempi olla siististi pakattu, täysi matkalaukku, kun olen valmis."

XxxxX

Myös toisessa kerroksessa Francis ja Arthur heräsivät hitaasti kellon tuskanhuutoihoon verrattavissa olevaan pirinään, tosin paljon rauhallisemmin, kuin Arthurin bändikaverit.

Francis suuteli kevyesti britin otsaa, saaden nuoren poikaystävänsä avaamaan suuret vihreät silmänsä.

"_Bonjour, mon amour_", ranskalainen mutisi kevyesti britin otsaa vasten katsellessaan, kuinka Arthurin vasenta kulmaa koristava lävistys välkehti nousevan auringon valossa. [1]

"Mmmh… Huomenta itsellesi", vastasi britti nojatessaan kyynärpäilleen. "Se olisi sitten lähtöaamu, vai?"

Francis nyökkäsi. "Ja tiedätkö, mikä tekee siitä erityisen upean?"

"Mm?"

"Koska saan lähteä sinne tämän koulun ja ehkä koko maailman ihanimman ihmisen kanssa… Joko arvaat, kuka hän on?"

Arthur näytti muka yllättyneeltä. "Ai, saan ihan arvata? Hmm, veikkaan sen ärsyttävän räkänokan veljeä. Olen nähnyt, miten katselet häntä."

Francis väänsi kasvoilleen mietteliään ilmeen, kuin muistellen, kenestä britti oikein puhui.

"No, onhan hän vaihtoehto, jos meillä kahdella yllättäen menee poikki…"

"Aiot siis hypätä ensimmäisen ranskaa puhuvan mukaan, jos minä satun jättämään sinut?"

Francis kohautti olkiaan. "Aika hyvä idea. Laitan sen korvan taakse."

Samassa hetkessä Francisin kasvot saivat tehdä tuttavuutta tyynyn kanssa, jonka Arthur oli juuri häntä päin virnistäen ladannut. Britti hukutti ranskalaisen tyynyjen ja peiton alle ja nousi nauraen ylös. Ennen kuin Francis ehti kaivautua tyynykasan alta, juoksi vihreäsilmäinen britti nauraen kylpyhuoneeseen.

Francis kuuli Arthurin huoneen toiselle puolelle ja säntäsi koputtamaan vessan oveen. "_Mon amour_~! Et voi piilotella siellä ikuisesti; vaatteesi ovat tällä puolella."

Ranskalainen kuuli oven toiselta puolelta kiroamista, ennen kuin sen lukko alkoi avautua.

Arthur sujahti ovenraosta etsimään edellisenä iltana kadonneita vaatteitaan. Francis saattoi nähdä, kuinka britin kasvoja koristi vain hieman murjottava, tuima katse. Naurahtaen Francis astui poikaystävänsä taakse ja kietoi käsivartensa tämän vyötärön ympärille.

"Aww, _mon petit_ Arthur on huono häviäjä", hän mutisi britin niskaan.

"Enkä ole", Arthur vastasi lapsellisesti. Hän kääntyi ranskalaisen otteessa ympäri ja kietoi kätensä tämän kaulan ympärille.

"En ole huono häviäjä, unohdan vain aina, että pudotat vaatteeni aina lattialle."

Francis kohautti olkiaan. "Ei ole ainakaan minun vikani, että charmini saa sinut kadottamaan vaatteesi."

Virnuillen Arthur mäiskäytti poikaystäväänsä olkapäähän.

"Kokeile sitten, toimiiko charmisi myös pukeutumiseen", hän sanoi ja irrottautui Francisin otteesta etsiäkseen koulupukunsa.

XxxxX

Koristeellinen ruokala oli tulvillaan puheensorinaa, väsyneitä ja pirteitä oppilaita sekä hössöttäviä opettajia.

"_Amore mio_! Mikset suostuisi? Minä jään niin yksin!" Romulus kinusi kipittäessään Aldrichin perässä ympäri ruokasalia.

Nyrpistellen Aldrich kääntyi ympäri, saaden vararehtorin törmäämään häneen.

"Juuri sen takia en tule. En kestä sinua täällä, saati jollain leirillä kahta päivää putkeen.

Saksalaisen jatkaessa matkaansa käytävään yrittäen karistaa vararehtorin kannoiltaan, Romulus virnisti ja juoksi hänen peräänsä.

"_Caro mio, _kyllä minä tiedän, kun valehtelet! Olet siinä surkea!"

"Sittenhän tiedät, että olen tosissani", Aldrich huikkasi. Romulus ehti nähdä, kuinka hän katosi toimistoonsa ja seurasi häntä sinne.

Toimisto oli hulppea näky. Jo yksin assistentin osa oli suuri, saati sitten itse vararehtorin. Huoneita erotti lasiseinä, joka loi Aldrichin vaalean peilikuvan näyttäen, että miehen henki seisoi toisella puolella lasia, imitoiden oikean Aldrichin liikkeitä.

Romulus saattoi nähdä lähes tappavan katseen assistenttinsa jäänsinisissä silmissä.

Miesparalla oli varmaan "muka" joitain paperitöitä niin pahasti kesken, ettei hän millään ehtinyt - saati halunnut - mukaan retkelle.

Aldrich asetteli lasejaan ja levitti paperinsa työpöydälle.

"Aiotko seisoskella siinä lähtöön saakka?" blondi kysyi vilkaisematta vararehtoriin. Virnistäen Romulus risti käsivartensa rintansa yli. "Ehkä. Olet melkoinen ilo silmälle, _amore."_

"Voitko lakata kutsumasta tuoksi?"

"Aww, mutta sehän sopii sinulle", Romulus vastasi ja kiersi blondin työpöydän laskeakseen kätensä tämän olille. Italialainen hieroi assistenttinsa hartioita kevyesti puristaen ja kumartui hänen korvansa tasolle.

"Oletko aivan varma, ettet halua tulla?" hän kuiskasi viettelevästi.

Mitä Aldrich oli aina inhonnut ärsyttävän komeassa italialaisessa, oli hänen kykynsä hurmata blondi. Kun Aldrich oli palkattu Romuluksen apulaiseksi, oli vararehtori selvästi iskenyt silmänsä häneen, sen olivat nähneet jopa sen aikaiset ykkösluokkalaiset, ja siitä on aikaa.

Lisäksi vararehtorin ja tämän apulaisen huoneita erottava lasiseinä oli hankittu luultavasti vain siksi, että Romulus pystyi vilkuilemaan Aldrichia päivät pitkät omasta, mukavasta työtuolistaan.

Aldrich taivutti päätään taaksepäin toisen hieromisen vaikutuksesta. Blondin huulet erkanivat hieman toisistaan, mutta hän pidätteli sisällä pientä voihkaisua. Kun Romulus siirtyi hieromaan saksalaisen niskaa ja kaulaa, Aldrichin oli pakko upottaa kyntensä tuolinsa käsinojiin.

Romulus hymyili omahyväisesti tietäen, että blondi oli sulaa vahaa hänen käsissään.

"No, _tesoro mio_? Tuletko mukaan, jos lupaan käyttää jumalaisia hieromataitojani sinuun?"

"Mmm… Ehkä, jos sinä lupaat kadota täältä. NYT."

Romulus oli sillä hetkellä ulkona ovesta.

XxxxX

Useat oppilaat seurasivat kiinnostuneina vararehtorin ja hänen assistenttinsa "show'ta". Parivaljakon viha-rakkaussuhde oli ollut ensimmäisten oppilaiden huomaamien asioiden joukossa.

"10 puntaa [2] vetoa, että hän saa assistenttinsa lähtemään", Alfred tokaisi ennen kuin tarttui Matthew'n lautaseen ja kauhoi siihen herkullisesti tuoksuvaa, kuumana höyryävää puuroa kuin mikäkin huolehtiva isoveli.

Matthew'n oli myönnettävä, että amerikkalainen oli kerrankin oikeassa. Törpötkin näkivät, kuinka viileätä esittävä blondi kaipasi vararehtorin kosketusta ja nautti saamastaan huomiosta.

Matthew palasi meluisaan todellisuuteen hänen silmälasiensa huurustuessa Alfredin kauhoman puuron höyryn noustessa hänen kasvoilleen. Kanadalainen katsoi kukkuraista puurolautasta hetken, ennen kuin siirsi katseensa notkuvaan aamiaispöytään.

Jokaiseen ruokasalin pöytään [3] oli tuotu luultavasti jokaista syötävää ruokalajia; oli puuroa, jogurttia, erimakuista leipää, mehua, kahvia ja teetä, maitoa, hedelmiä, lihaa ja kalaa, juustoa, leivoksia… Ateriat olivat kuin suoraan jostain hotellista.

Matthew naurahti muistaessaan, mitä koulun kutsukirjeessä oli sanottu.

"_Vuosimaksu on 2 500 puntaa. Päivän jokainen ateria sisältyy maksuun._"

Matthew muisti, kuinka hänen äitinsä oli kironnut hintaa ja mutissut: "Parempi sisältyäkin."

Kevyesti hihittäen Matthew vilkaisi Alfredia, joka työnsi puurokuppiaan syrjään.

"Etkö aio syödä aamiaista?" kanadalainen kysyi ihmeissään.

"Aion, mutten tätä moskaa. Palaan pian", amerikkalainen iski veljelleen silmää ja kipaisi valtavan ruokasalin poikki kohti keittiötä.

Amerikkalainen koputti kevyesti ruskeaan ovenkarmiin. "Hei, onko kokki paikalla?" hän huikkasi nojaten oviaukkoon. Kun hänen eteensä astui häntä itseään yli päätä pidempi vaalea mies pistävine katseineen, hän alkoi puhua kuin mikäkin vaikutusvaltainen asiakas hienossa ruokaravintolassa.

"Kuule, en tahtoisi mitenkään valittaa palvelusta, mutta menyystä puuttuu eräs oleellinen ruokalaji, nimittäin hampurilaiset!"

Keittiön työntekijä ei vastannut, mulkoili vain itsevarmaa amerikkalaista.

Alfred odotti hetken vastausta, mutta tajuttuaan, ettei sellaista tippunut, hän avasi suunsa uudelleen.

"No? Veikö kissa kielen, mitä? Kuulehan…" hän vilkaisi edessään seisovan miehen nimilaattaa. "Dominic, minä vaadin saada hampurilaisia. Kuinka voimme nauttia ajastamme täällä, jos halujamme ja mieltymyksiämme ei huomioida?"

Dominic naurahti. "Pidän puhelahjoistasi, penska. Pääsitkö niiden avulla sisään? Jos hampurilaisia etsit, mene Lontooseen. Täältä niitä ei nimittäin tipu."

Alfred nyrpisti tanskalaiselle. "Jos jatkat kohtelemistani tuolla asenteella, voit olla varma, että rehtori saa kuulla huonoista tavoistasi! Tiedätkö, millä minut saa hiljaiseksi? Parilla purilaisella…"

"Heh heh, olet yllättävän sisukas poju. Hampurilaista minulla ei sinulle ole, mutta voin minä sinulle jotain erityistä antaa…"

Matthew näki, kuinka keittiön työntekijä ojensi vahingoniloisesti nauraen Alfredille jotain. Hän palasi töihinsä, käännyttäen Alfredin tulosuuntaan. Amerikkalainen puristi kädessään lepäävää esinettä, kasvoillaan niin paha ilme, että se olisi luultavasti kaivanut Matthew'n silmät ulos, jos hän olisi jatkanut tuijotusta.

"No, saitko hampurilaisia? Puuroni ehti jäähtyä", kanadalainen tirskui.

"Se kurja kehtasi nauraa minulle! Pyysin kauniisti vain paria hampurilaista, mutta hän antoi minulle kiivin! KIIVIN!" Alfred karjahti paiskaten kovan kiivin pöydälle niin, että se pomppasi veljeksiä vastapäätä istuneiden syliin.

Matthew pidätteli naurua minkä jaksoi, sillä jos hän nyt olisi purskahtanut nauruun, olisi Alfred luultavasti ensin kastroinut ja sitten nylkenyt hänet.

Alfred heitti jalkansa pitkän penkin yli ja muristen alkoi paiskoa vaaleaa puuroa omalle lautaselleen niin kovaa, että se olisi melkein voinut paiskautua lautasen ja koko pöydän läpi.

XxxxX

**Hee, retki lähestyy! CB**

**Tämä oli vähän tämmöinen huumoripurkaus, ei voi mitään.**

**Dominic on muuten Zonnebloemin OC.**

**[1] Poikien asuntola on auringon noususuuntaan eli itään päin, joten heidän huoneensa ovat valoisampia kuin tyttöjen :3**

**[2] Punnat siksi, koska tyypit eivät ole pääsemässä kotimaihinsa muutamaan vuoteen, mitä he nyt dollareilla tekisivät :D**

**[3] Ne, jotka ovat katsoneet Harry Pottereita, tajuavat minun pointtini. Näen ruokasalin aika lailla samanlaisena, kuin elokuvissa, mutta salin päässä ei ole mitään esiintymislavaa ja huoneen reunalla on keittiö.**

**Alfred, aina ei tarvitse saada hampurilaisia. Kiivit ovat ihan yhtä hyviä u**


	11. Kuudes osa, toinen puoli

**En ole vielä ajanut mopolla puuhun, ja minulla on kainalossani vieläpä kuutosluvun toinen puoli! Täytyy myöntää, että minua hävettää, koska olen pistänyt teidät kullat odottelemaan ihan järjettömän kauan, reilu kaksi kuukautta! D: No, on minulla ollut oikeasti todella kiireinen kesä, oli ripari ja näytelmät sun muut kissanristiäiset, mutta itse asiassa en ole vilkaissutkaan päin vihkoani, jossa Psyko on.**

**Nyt tartuin itseäni niskasta ja potkaisin itseäni persuksille ja aloin kirjoittaa, minkä takia tulos ei ole välttämättä niin hyvää kuin aikaisemmissa osissa, mutta onpahan jotain kirjustettuna :3**

**Zonnebloem: **Kaksi viikkoa niin päästään kertaamaan yhdenmuotoisuutta! *sarkastinen jes-huudahdus*

**Swissy-chan: **Kiitos, kiitos, minä en vain osaa tehdä vakavaa tekstiä, aina pitää olla edes vähän huumoria :D

XxxxX

Aamiainen sujui paremmin kuin odotettua. Alfred tosin oli kumman hiljainen; hänen ainoat äännähdyksensä olivat vain satunnaisia murahduksia ja mutinoita siitä, kuinka koulun oppilaita ei arvostettu.

Kun aulan valtava kello löi 7:00, taputti koulun virallinen rehtori käsiään saadakseen nuorten huomion. Heitä ei ollut päästetty ruokasalista ulos, koska he olisivat mitä luultavimmin hajaantuneet ympäriinsä, jolloin heidän löytämisensä oli vaikeaa ja pahimmassa tapauksessa joku olisi jäänyt kyydistä.

"Huomenta, oppilaat!" rehtori kajautti katsoessaan eri-ikäisiä, haukottelevia teinejä.

"Toivon mukaan kaikkien vatsat ovat täynnä ja matkatavarat käden ulottuvilla. Linja-autot odottavat pääportilla ja niihin siirrytään luokkatunnuksen mukaan; A-luokat siirtyvät samaan linja-autoon, B-luokan samaan ja niin edelleen. Asuntolanvalvojat opastavat teidät pihalle, joten odottakaa heidän merkkejään."

Heti, kun rehtori oli lopettanut puhumisen, nuoret nousivat kolistellen ruokapöydistä ja kumartuivat ottaakseen tavaransa penkkien alta. He yrittivät jyrätä tiensä aulaan, mutta reflekseiltään nopeat asuntolanvalvojat pysäyttivät heidän matkansa.

Kuin portinvartijat, he estivät nuoria kävelemästä pidemmälle ja lähes väkisin asettivat nämä sieviin jonoihin. He johdattivat keskenään äänekkäästi juttelevat oppilaat läpi kauniin, koristeellisen pihan, jota puutarhurit jo ahkerasti hoitivat.

Koulun pääportin luona, koululle johtavalla asvalttitiellä seisoi tienmukaisessa jonossa monta korkeaa bussia. Asuntolanvalvojat ohjastivat teinit linja-autoihin kuin armeijassa ikään ja opettajien kanssa mukaan päästyään antoivat kuljettajille luvan lähtöön.

Oppilaat asettivat tavaransa linja-auton katossa oleviin tavaratiloihin ja istuutuivat alas. Bussit lähtivät täristen liikkeelle ja oppilaat löivät monttujen takia päänsä yhteen.

Matthew mulkaisi vieressään istuvaa Alfredia ja hieroi ohimoaan, amerikkalaisella kun oli harvinaisen kova pää, vaikka sitä ei olisikaan uskonut. Vilkaistessaan veljeään Matthew huomasi, ettei Alfred näyttänyt välittävän tärskystä hänen ollessaan liian kiireinen katsellessaan kumman kiinnostuneena ympärilleen.

"Mitä sinä teet?" Matthew kysyi ja läppäisi veljeään olkavarteen."Varastin yhdessä vaiheessa asuntolan ilmoitustaululta listan, jossa ovat kaikki luokat. Kävi ilmi, että Arthurin luokkatunnus on sama kuin meillä!" Alfred virnuili näyttäessään puhtaanvalkeaa, rypistynyttä lappua ja sai Matthew'n pyöräyttämään silmiään. Niinpä tietenkin.

Kouluun saapumisen jälkeen amerikkalainen oli tuntunut kiinnittävän huomiota vain ja ainoastaan Arthuriin, mikä sinänsä oli huvittavaa ottaen huomioon, että kouluviikkoja oli ollut vasta yksi ja Alfred oli jo hyppäämässä auton alle britin takia.

XxxxX

Arthurin nähdessään Alfredin kasvoille ilmaantui itsevarma virne - se sama, joka oli tanssinut hänen kasvoillaan edellisenä päivänä veljesten lukiessa saamaansa kirjettä.

"Suonet anteeksi, veliseni, mutta minulla on asioitavaa vähän tuonnempana", hän myhäili ja nousi paikaltaan. Kuin humalainen juhlija perjantai-iltana, hoippui amerikkalainen bussin takaosaan, missä Arthur istui Francisin sylissä ikkunapaikalla. Alfred pysähtyi hetkeksi käytävälle. Hän katsoi, kuinka britin suunnattoman kauniilla kasvoilla roikkui laiska hymy hänen pitäessään kiinni Francisin käsivarsista.

Alfred pystyi kuulemaan takaansa opettajan huutoa tämän luultavasti komentaessa amerikkalaista takaisin paikalleen, mutta ääni oli vain vaimea kaiku, joka soi Alfredin takaraivossa hänen ihaillessaan Arthurin silmiä, joiden kimallus kilpaili auringon kanssa.

Alfred palasi todellisuuteen ja ravisti päätään kevyesti. Hän otti vielä muutaman askeleen kohti bussin takaosaa, jonkinlaisen inhotuksen tunteen samalla kasvaessa suuremmaksi ja suuremmaksi.

Kateus oli tuo tunne, joka Francisiin kohdistuneena kalvoi amerikkalaisen sisuksia. Alfredin omatunto oli ilmestynyt sinä päivänä kun Francis oli puolustanut Arthuria. Se sanoi: _"Arthur on varattu, Arthur on varattu…"_

Mutta koska Alfred ei arvattavasti uskonut saati kuunnellut omaatuntoaan, hän vei matkansa päätökseen ja pysähtyi Arthurin ja Francisin penkkien kohdalla. Amerikkalainen saattoi nähdä Francisin otteen tiukentuvan britin ympärillä.

"Mitä sinä haluat, kakara?" Arthur kysyi mulkaistessaan amerikkalaista. Jos totta puhuttiin, Alfredia sattui nähdä Arthur jonkun toisen sylissä, puhumassa hänelle rumasti.

Vaikka eihän Alfred ollut siitä moksiskaan.

"Halusin vain saada selville, onko totta, että sinulla on käynyt niin hyvä tuuri, että luokkatunnuksemme ovat samat. Ilmeisesti niin on käynyt", amerikkalainen iski britille silmää.

"Tarkoittanet, että minulla kävi niin surkea tuuri. Jos sinulla ei ollut muuta, niin voisitko häipyä?" Arthur tuhahti töykeästi.

Alfred mutristi suutaan. Arthurille flirttailu olikin vaikeampaa kuin hän oli luullut.

XxxxX

"Onko tuo oikeasti kaiken sen nöyryytyksen arvoista?" Matthew kysyi, kun Alfred palasi paikoilleen häntä koipien välissä. "Sait tietää, että Arthurilla on jo poikaystävä. Poikaystävä, joka oli murskata sinut seinää vasten!"

"_Relax, my dear little brother_! Ei siitä sammakosta ole minulle vastusta. Artie tajuaa vielä, että on ollut koko ajan väärässä suhteeni", Alfred vastasi, vaipuen samalla jonkinlaiseen päiväuneen.

"_Pour l'amour de_…" Matthew mutisi ristien käsivartensa rintansa yli. [1]

Muuta ei sanottu tai tehty, ja bussimatka taittui syvässä hiljaisuudessa, ainakin Alfredin ja Matthew'n osalta. Kun maisemat olivat vaihtuneet lukemattomia kertoja, ja teineiltä oli kuulunut vielä useammin valitus "Ollaanko jo perillä?", yksi asuntolanvalvojista astui bussin etuosaan mikrofoni kädessään.

"Hyvät oppilaat ja opettajat, pyydän teitä istuutumaan omille paikoillenne ja pitämään turvavyöt kiinnitettyinä loppuun asti. Saavumme leirintäalueelle."

XxxxX

**Kuutosluku saatu päätökseen, jee! (: Hon hon hon hon, nyt päästäänkin siihen kaikkein sotkuisimpaan osaan, nimittäin leirintäalueelle! Voin jo tässä vaiheessa sen verran spoilata, että leirijakso tulee olemaan… no sanotaanko vaikka, että täynnä (ei niin) yllätyksiä. Siihen asti!**

**[1] Englanniksihan tuon pitäisi olla "for the love of…" (on ihan varmasti väärin, kiitos Google Translate) mutta kun en sitä osannut järkevänkuuloiseksi suomentaa niin jätin käännöksen kokonaan pois.**


End file.
